Was wäre wenn
by Tresschen
Summary: Was wäre wenn Lady Catherine nichts von Darcy und lizzie mitbekommen und nicht dieses Gespräch mit Lizzie geführt hätte. Was wäre wenn Darcy daher auch nicht von Lizzies Gefühlen erfahren hätte und wenn dann Lizzies Vater gestorben wäre? Completebearbeite


Was wäre wenn...

Von Becci

_Was wäre, wenn Lady Catherine nicht von Darcys Liebe zu Elisabeth erfahren hätte? Wenn sie Lizzie nicht dazu gebracht hätte, bestimmte Versprechungen nicht zu geben? Wenn es deshalb auch zwischen Darcy und Lizzie zu keinem klärenden Gespräch gekommen wäre? Wenn ihre Liebe trotz Vorhandensein unausgesprochen geblieben wäre?_

_Und was, wenn in dieser für unsere beiden Liebenden unglücklichen Situation noch ein Ereignis geschehen wäre, welches für Lizzie und ihre Familie von unglaublicher Wichtigkeit sein muss? Was wenn Lizzies Vater gestorben wäre?_

**Kapitel 1:**

Lizzie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben. Bei dem Aufruhr, den es in ihrer Familie gegeben hatte, war das auch notwendig.

Nachdem ihr Vater an einem plötzlichen Schlaganfall gestorben war, ging auf Longbourne nämlich alles drunter und drüber. Ihre Mutter hatte sich in tiefer Trauer und Bestürzung in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und strapazierte mit ihren Nerven, die ein solches Unglück einfach nicht ertragen konnten, nicht nur sich selbst, sondern die ganze Familie. Auch Kittie gab dem großen Verlust, den sie empfand - denn es war für sie ein großer Verlust, obwohl sie an ihrem Vater zu seinen Lebzeiten nie besonders gehangen hatte -, Ausdruck. Sie war zu jung, einerseits um zu verstehen, dass ihre Weinkrämpfe niemanden, nicht einmal ihr selbst halfen, andererseits um die geistige Stärke zu besitzen, die benötigt wurde, um Gefühle, egal wie stark sie auch waren, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Nein, Kittie konnte man wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen, denn schließlich hatte sie nicht nur ihren Vater verloren, sondern war auch im Begriff ihr Zuhause zu verlieren. Denn schon etwa zwei Wochen nach dem Tod von Mr. Bennet waren die Collinses auf den Rat von Lady Catherine de Bourgh in Longbourne eingezogen. Dieses Ereignis hatte natürlich zu einer deutlichen Steigerung des Schmerzes von Mrs. Bennet und Kittie geführt, denn nun mischte sich in die Trauer um den geliebten Ehemann und Vater der Abschiedsschmerz von einem liebgewordenem Zuhause und lieben Nachbarn und Freunden.

Denn dass man woanders hinziehen musste, war klar, und da Jane auf einen Brief Lizzies hin ihrer Familie sofort angeboten hatte, zu ihr nach Derbyshire zu kommen, wo sich Jane mit ihrem Mann etwa ein Jahr nach ihrer Hochzeit niedergelassen hatte, stand auch schon das Ziel fest. Lizzie hatte mit diesem Angebot im Stillen schon gerechnet und freute sich ihre Trauer um den geliebten Vater mit ihrer Schwester teilen zu können. Aber es gab etwas, was Lizzie an diesem großzügigen Angebots Janes beunruhigte: Da Jane hochschwanger war und nicht selbst nach Longbourne kommen konnte und da auch Charles Bingley seine Ehefrau in einer solchen Lage nicht allein lassen wollte, hatte er seinen engen Freund Mr. Darcy beauftragt, seine Schwiegermutter und Schwägerinnen in Longbourne abzuholen und bis nach Dufton Hall, Bingleys Ansehen in Derbyshire zu eskortieren. Lizzie konnte an dieser Regelung keinen einzigen Vorteil erkennen. Sie wäre lieber allein mit ihrer Mutter und ihren beiden Schwestern nach Derbyshire gereist als mit Mr. Darcy als Begleiter. Denn eine solche Reise musste sowohl für Mr. Darcy, der ihre Familie doch verachtete, als auch für ihre Familie, die Mr. Darcy für unerträglich hielt, eine Qual sein. An ihre eigene Qual wagte sie nicht zu denken und hoffte, dass sie auch diese Unannehmlichkeit ertragen könne.

Doch nun, als man Mr. Darcys Ankunft erwartete, konnte sie nicht ruhig sitzen. Sie dachte wieder daran, wie viel Dank sie ihm schuldig waren. Denn dies war ja nicht der erste Freundschaftsdienst, mit dem er ihnen half, und schon damals war ihm dafür nie entsprechend gedankt worden. Letztlich wusste ja Lizzie allein, wie viel ihre Familie Mr. Darcy schuldig war, und trotz aller guten Vorsätze ihm für das, was er getan hatte, zu danken, hatte sie es doch nie übers Herz gebracht ihre Dankbarkeit in Worte zu fassen. Waren sie doch immer in Gesellschaft gewesen und nach dem Umzug der Bingleys nach Dufton Hall gar nicht mehr zusammengetroffen.

Sie wendete sich wieder ihrer Stickerei zu, als sie eine Droschke näher kommen sah. „Autsch", schimpfte Lizzie so laut, dass auch Charlotte und Mary von ihren Stickereien aufblickten. „Ich habe mir nur in den Finger gestochen", erklärte sie hastig, während sie nach einem Taschentuch kramte. Weiterhin beobachtete Lizzie die Kutsche, die nun tatsächlich auf ihr Haus zusteuerte. Sie konnte kaum mehr ruhig sitzen und verließ eilig das Zimmer, um in der Küche nachzufragen, wieweit man mit dem Essen sei. Kaum aus dem Zimmer versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen: „Komm Lizzie, ganz ruhig, es gibt nichts worüber du dich aufregen müsstest. Es könnten genauso gut auch die Gardiners sein, die uns unterstützen und zu sich holen wollen."

Doch schon während sie versuchte sich mit diesen Worten zu beruhigen, hörte sie, wie Mr. Darcy Mary und Charlotte begrüßte. „Wo sind denn ihre Schwestern und ihre Mutter, Miss Bennet?", fragte er Mary. Mary entgegnete, dass ihre Mutter und ihre jüngere Schwester sich in ihren Schlafgemächern aufhielten und Lizzie kurz zuvor in die Küche gegangen war. Man beschloss daraufhin Lizzie zu holen, doch bevor Charlotte oder Mary auch nur den Raum verlassen konnten, um sie zu suchen, kam Lizzie, welche das Gespräch vor der Tür mit angehört hatte, schon wieder herein. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie auf Mr. Darcy treffen würde, hätte sie nicht verwirrter sein können, wenn sie keine Ahnung gehabt hätte, dass ihr Gast angekommen war.

Mr. Darcy sah nämlich noch um einiges besser aus als sie ihn in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Natürlich war er schon immer ein durchaus gutaussehender Mann gewesen, aber so gut wie an diesem Tag hatte er wohl noch nie ausgesehen. Trotz der langen Reise sah er frisch, ausgeruht und ordentlich aus, nur ein paar Haarlocken standen widerspenstig ab, was ihn aber nur noch attraktiver machte, wie Lizzie fand. Er war schwarz gekleidet, was er wohl angesichts des Trauerfalls für angemessen hielt, und blickte Lizzie ernst und aufmerksam an. Sie begrüßten einander und Lizzie erkundigte sich, wie seine Reise verlaufen sei. „Meine Reise ist durchaus angenehm verlaufen, aber darf ich Ihnen und Ihrer ganzen Familie mein tiefstes Mitgefühl angesichts dieses Unglücksfalles ausdrücken. Ich habe schon Ihrer Schwester gegenüber ausgedrückt, wie unsagbar groß mein Beileid gegenüber Ihrem Verlust ist." Lizzie, die durch sein ehrliches Mitleid tief berührt wurde, konnte an dieser Stelle nicht anders als ihn zu unterbrechen: „Mr. Darcy, Ihr Mitgefühl..., das Mitgefühl von Freunden in einer solchen Situation allgemein bedeutet mir, bedeutet uns als Familie, sehr viel, aber Sie sollten sich nicht verpflichtet fühlen, es uns auszudrücken. Denn Ihre Anteilnahme an unserem Verlust zeigt doch schon Ihr ehrbares Handeln so deutlich, dass Worte nicht mehr nötig sind." Lizzie konnte bei diesen Worten kaum die Tränen zurückhalten und erklärte deshalb schnell, sie wolle jetzt ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester holen, und verließ den Raum.

Während Lizzie bei Mr. Darcy keinerlei Veränderung hatte feststellen können, schien Lizzie diesem durchaus verändert. Er hatte zwar schon damit gerechnet Lizzie sehr traurig vorzufinden, denn schließlich hatte ihr Vater ihr viel bedeutet, aber sie so zu sehen, zerriss ihm schier das Herz. Sie hatte abgenommen und ihre Wangen waren blass geworden. Unter ihren Augen hatte er tiefe Augenringe gesehen und das Funkeln in ihren Augen war verschwunden, was ihm besonders hart zusetzte. Sie so in Trauer um ihren Vater zu sehen, machte Darcy zu schaffen. Am liebsten wäre er Lizzie nachgelaufen und hätte sie in den Arm genommen, aber dies erlaubte ihm schon der Anstand nicht. Außerdem war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lizzie wohl von niemandem weniger gerne getröstet worden wäre als von ihm. Nein, er konnte ihr nur in einer Hinsicht helfen: Er musste sie schnellstmöglich zu ihrer Schwester bringen. Mrs. Bingley würde ihr besser in ihrer Trauer beistehen können als er oder ihre anderen Schwestern oder ihre Mutter es tun könnten.

Tatsächlich war schon zwei Tage später alles so weit geregelt, dass sie aufbrechen konnten. Da die Möbel erstmal im Besitz der Collins blieben, bis klar war, wo Mrs. Bennet und ihre Töchter in Zukunft leben würden, reichte die Droschke von Mr. Darcy aus. Es war schon eine komische Gesellschaft, die da in einem Wagen auf engstem Raum zusammen saßen: Kittie und Mrs. Bennet wechselten sich mit ihren Heulkrämpfen gegenseitig ab. Man konnte kaum ein Wort sagen, was nicht wenigstens eine der beiden in Tränen ausbrechen ließ. Mary machte mit ihren unheilvollen Aussagen über deren zukünftiges bedauernswerte Dasein alles nur noch schlimmer und Lizzie bemühte sich verzweifelt in irgendeiner Art und Weise Konversation mit Mr. Darcy zu führen, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch direkt neben ihr saß.

Nachdem ihre Mutter und Kittie sie für ihre Kaltherzigkeit getadelt hatten in einer solchen Situation ein normales Gespräch zu führen und Mr. Darcy sie äußerst höflich darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er von ihr nicht erwarte, dass sie ihn unterhalte, versuchte auch Lizzie nicht mehr ein höfliches Gespräch aufrechtzuerhalten und, nachdem auch Mary kein weiteres Unheil oder Unglück mehr wusste, was ihnen noch widerfahren könnte, wurde es ruhig in der Droschke.

**Kapitel 2:**

Zuerst hatte Lizzie versucht sich während der Fahrt auf die Landschaft, die an ihnen vorüber zog zu konzentrieren, doch dann fing es an zu regnen und draußen wurde es grau und dunkel, so dass Lizzie nichts übrig blieb als melancholischen Gedanken nachzugeben, die sie einerseits nicht verhindern konnte, denen sie aber andererseits nicht nachgeben konnte, nicht nachgeben durfte. Obwohl sie nicht befürchten musste, dass ihre Mutter oder ihre beiden Schwestern ihre Schwäche wahrnehmen würden - denn diese waren schon etwa eine Stunde nach der Abfahrt von Longbourne längst eingeschlafen gewesen -, aber Darcy, Darcy würde es wahrnehmen, wenn sie den Tränen, die sie schon so lange krampfhaft zurückhielt, freien Lauf ließ. Es war nicht so, dass Lizzie Angst davor gehabt hätte vor Mr. Darcy ihre Trauer um den Tod ihres Vaters zu zeigen, aber sie kannte sich selbst gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie, wenn sie solche Gefühle vor Darcy zuließ, auch die Gefühle, welche sie für Darcy empfand, nicht mehr zurückhalten könnte. Denn neben der Trauer, die sie über den Tod ihres Vaters empfand, hatte sein Tod noch andere Gefühle bei ihr ausgelöst, Gefühle, welche sie lange Zeit unterdrückt hatte.

Lizzies erster Gedanke, als sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, war nämlich gewesen, dass nur der Tod von zwei anderen Menschen aus ihrer Bekanntschaft, ähnliche Trauer und Bestürzung bei ihr hätte auslösen können, der von Mr. Darcy und der von Jane. Und neben ihren Sorgen um Jane, die weit weg von ihr ein Kind erwartete, konnte Lizzie nicht umhin immer wieder an Mr. Darcy zu denken und sich zu fragen, wie es ihm wohl ging.

Auch hier in seiner Droschke, mit seinem Körper dicht neben ihrem konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten. 'Ob er mich wohl noch liebt?', fragte sie sich im Stillen. Sie beantwortete sich diese Frage mit „Nein", denn es war doch unmöglich, dass er immer noch Gefühle für sie haben sollte...

Und selbst wenn da noch Gefühle für sie waren, schien es unmöglich, dass er diesen jetzt nachgeben könnte, nachdem sie ihn in den letzten anderthalb Jahren nur gelegentlich und zuletzt gar nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wenn er sie trotz ihrer vorigen Ablehnung, trotz ihrer unmöglichen Familie, trotz der Schande, die Lydia der Familie gebracht hatte, und der Tatsache, Wickham, den er doch so sehr verabscheute, zum Schwager zu haben, hätte heiraten wollen, hätte er sich sicher anders verhalten und sie wären längst verheiratet. Alles, was er jetzt noch für sie empfinden konnte, war Mitleid und vielleicht so etwas wie Bedauern trotz dem eigentlich vorherrschendem Gefühl, dass es letztlich so, wie es gekommen war, besser gewesen ist.

Lizzie hätte sich mit dieser Einschätzung von Darcys Gefühlen nicht mehr täuschen können. Er empfand entgegen Lizzies Erwartung keineswegs so etwas wie Erleichterung. Die Enttäuschung über Lizzies Ablehnung war so stark wie eh und je, und wenn er es in der letzten Zeit vermieden hatte zu häufig mit Elisabeth Bennet zusammenzutreffen, dann nur, weil er glaubte, dass dies ihr Wunsch sein müsste und dass es für ihn so am leichtesten wäre, seine Gefühle für sie für immer aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen. Doch dies war ihm bisher nicht geglückt und, als er nun Lizzie wieder gesehen hatte, konnte er nicht anders als tiefstes Mitleid für die Dame seines Herzens zu empfinden und sich zu wünschen ihr in ihrer Trauer beizustehen, ihre Tränen zu trocknen und sie in seine Arme zu nehmen.

Unbeabsichtigt bot Lizzie ihm dazu während ihrer Fahrt eine Gelegenheit. Denn nachdem sie so viele verwirrende und depressive Gedanken geplagt hatten, fiel Lizzie in einen tiefen Schlaf und ihr Kopf sank langsam an Darcys Schulter, der kaum hatte er es bemerkt, sanft seinen Arm um sie legte.

Lizzie schlief auch dann noch tief und fest, als der Wagen vor einem Gasthaus anhielt. Mr. Darcy, der immer noch seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, rüttelte sie sanft wach: „Miss Bennet, wachen sie auf, Elisabeth, aufwachen." Während er sich so sanft um Lizzie kümmerte und versuchte sie aufzuwecken, wurden auch Kittie und Mrs. Bennet wach, die das Verhalten von Mr. Darcy sowohl neugierig als auch ein bisschen verwirrt verfolgten. Im Gegensatz zu Mr. Darcy, der nicht die beobachtenden Blicke Lizzies Familie auf sich spürte, war sich Lizzie dieser Blicke schon, bevor sie noch die Augen öffnete, bewusst. Als sie mit dem Aufschlagen ihrer Augen wahrgenommen hatte, wer da seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, wurde sie schamrot und rückte von Darcy ab. Darcy, der nun auch erkannte, in welche prekäre Lage er sie gebracht hatte, überspielte das Geschehene gekonnt, indem er erklärte, wo sie waren und wie lange sie sich hier aufzuhalten gedachten. Er half den Damen aus der Droschke, erst Mrs. Bennet, dann Kittie. Auch Lizzie streckte er seine Hand entgegen, doch sie ignorierte seine Hand, wobei sie es prompt schaffte, in eine tiefe Pfütze zu treten. Das dreckige Wasser platschte nur so an ihr hoch und Lizzie konnte nur noch hoffen, dass ihre Mutter es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Doch Mrs. Bennet hatte Lizzies Missgeschick bereits bemerkt: „Oh, Lizzie, wann wirst du endlich mal vernünftig. Wenn Mr. Darcy schon so höflich ist, dir aus dem Wagen zu helfen, dann wirst du dir demnächst auch helfen lassen. Keiner wird hier Rücksicht nehmen auf deine kindischen Eigenarten. Hast du mich verstanden! Im Übrigen findet kein Mann eine Frau liebenswert, die meint, nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen zu sein und ihn damit blamiert. Was bist du nur für ein halsstarriges Ding!"

Mrs. Bennet verschnaufte kurz, um dann fortzufahren: „Und sieh einmal, wegen deinem Missgeschick ist nun auch der arme Mr. Darcy nass geworden. Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Willst du uns vor allen Leuten bloßstellen?" Nachdem Mrs. Bennet ihren Gefühlen auf diese Weise Luft gemacht hatte, drehte sie sich herum und ließ Lizzie zurück. In einer anderen Situation hätte Lizzie es lustig gefunden, dass ihre Mutter vom armen Mr. Darcy sprach, wo sie doch selbst Mr. Darcy immer unhöflich, arrogant und einfach unerträglich gefunden hatte, aber bei ihrer derzeitigen Wut auf sich selbst, Mr. Darcy und auch auf ihre Mutter, und der Scham, die sie angesichts der Geschehnisse der letzten paar Minuten empfand, war ihr keineswegs nach Lachen zumute. Und als sie in Darcys Gesicht so etwas wie ein verschmitztes Lächeln sah, hätte sie diesem am liebsten all ihre Wut an den Kopf geworfen. Wie konnte er sie nur so vor ihrer Familie blamieren? Wie konnte er dann auch noch mit einem Lächeln auf das Geschehene reagieren? Hatte sie sich vielleicht doch in seinem Charakter getäuscht? Machte Mr. Darcy sich etwa über sie und ihre Familie lustig?

Doch Darcy war weit davon entfernt, sich über Lizzie lustig zu machen. Nein, die Halsstarrigkeit, die Lizzie soeben bewiesen hatte, hatte ihm nur gezeigt, dass trotz allem Schmerz und aller Trauer Lizzie immer noch die alte war: Halsstarrig, stolz, widerspenstig - wie er sie liebte.

Im Gasthaus wurden Darcy und die Bennet-Familie, nachdem sie sich kurz frisch gemacht hatten, erst einmal mit Essen versorgt und, da alle sehr hungrig waren, weil man den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte, war es beim Essen auch sehr still. Lizzie hatte schon fast erwartet, dass ihre Mutter beim Essen ihr Missgeschick noch einmal erwähnen würde, aber damit lag sie falsch. Sogar Mrs. Bennet war so hungrig, dass sie es vorzog zu essen und das Reden weitgehend vernachlässigte.

Doch Lizzie sollte noch erfahren, dass ihre Mutter trotz ihrer Schweigsamkeit beim Essen durchaus beabsichtigte ihre sture Tochter zu ermahnen und in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Als alle anderen aufstanden, um auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen, rief Mrs. Bennet Lizzie zurück. Lizzie hatte mit etwas in dieser Art schon fast gerechnet, aber was Mrs. Bennet dann sagte, hatte Lizzie nicht erwartet: „Lizzie, du weißt, dass ich deine Abneigung gegenüber Mr. Darcy stets geteilt habe und wäre dein Vater noch am Leben, würde ich dich in keinster Weise tadeln, wenn du Mr. Darcys Aufmerksamkeiten zurückweisen würdest, aber dein Vater ist tot und wir haben unser Zuhause verlassen müssen. Lizzie, weißt du was das für mich bedeutet, was das für unsere Familie bedeutet? Ich habe immer gerne auf Longbourne gelebt und nun wurde ich aus meinem eigenen Haus vertrieben. Lizzie, das kann noch nicht einmal dich kalt lassen!" Bei den letzten Worten war Mrs. Bennets Stimme in ein Schluchzen übergangen. Sie verharrte einige Momente schluchzend, um dann wieder auf ihre Tochter einzureden: „Lizzie, ich kann mir nicht erklären, warum Mr. Darcy gerade dich ausgesucht hat - Ich meine, du bist weder besonders hübsch, noch besonders freundlich, du kannst es nicht dir selbst zuschreiben, dass er Interesse für dich zeigt - aber es ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass er Gefühle für dich hegt."

Hier wollte Lizzie widersprechen, aber Mrs. Bennet ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen: „Lizzie, du hast immer deinen Willen bekommen, aber nun ist der Tag gekommen, wo du auch einmal etwas für deine Familie tun musst. Mr. Bingley kann nicht für uns alle sorgen." Hier dachte Lizzie nur zynisch: 'Ach wirklich, ich dachte, das wäre seine Aufgabe. Deshalb sollte Jane ihn doch heiraten.' Doch sie behielt ihre Gedanken für sich und Mrs. Bennet fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Lizzie, es kann nicht immer nach deinem Willen gehen. Wenn Mr. Darcy dich bitten sollte, seine Frau zu werden, sag Ja. Er ist vielleicht nicht der Mann, den du dir als Ehemann gewünscht hast, aber er ist reich und wird dich versorgen können. Oder willst du immer nur auf Janes Kosten leben?" „Nein", gab Lizzie unwillig zu. Dieses Gespräch sagte ihr gar nicht zu. Wenn Mr. Darcy sie nicht um ihre Hand bitten sollte, was angesichts allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, wahrscheinlich war, würde ihre Mutter ihr auch noch die Schuld daran geben. Oh, hätte doch ihre Mutter nie von Darcys Zuneigung zu ihr erfahren!

Mrs. Bennet hatte von Lizzie erwartet, dass sie ihr zustimmte und ihre Bereitschaft aussprach sich für die Familie zu opfern, doch als Lizzie nichts dergleichen sagte, fuhr Mrs. Bennet fort: „Lizzie, du scheinst immer noch nicht zu verstehen, was eine Heirat mit Mr. Darcy dir und deiner ganzen Familie bringen würde. Er könnte Wickham und Lydia unterstützen, was Mr. Bingley gar nicht oder nur ungern tut. Ich will ja nichts gegen Bingley sagen, aber in diesem Punkt ist er sehr selbstsüchtig. Er tut Lydia und Wickham in diesem Punkt großes Unrecht.

Und bedenke nur: Mit einer familiären Verbindung nicht nur zu Bingley, sondern auch Darcy wäre es möglich Mary und Kittie in die gute Gesellschaft einzuführen und Bingley müsste nicht alle Kosten für die Versorgung von mir und deinen Schwestern bis zu ihrer eventuellen Heirat tragen. Lizzie, denk nur daran, wie viele Vorteile es hätte!" Als Lizzie immer noch schwieg, brach Mrs. Bennet in Tränen aus: „Lizzie, denkst du denn gar nicht an meine Nerven? Sind dir deine Mutter und deine armen Schwestern nicht so viel wert, dass du dafür deine eigenen Wünsche nur einmal zurückstellen kannst? Denkst du nicht, dass es im Sinne deines Vaters wäre, wenn du dich um deine Familie kümmerst? Wir haben dich immer geliebt und dich mit allem versorgt, was du brauchtest. Wie kannst du jetzt nur so undankbar sein? Wie kannst du allein an deinen Vorteil denken? Wie kannst du deiner Familie einen solchen Wunsch abschlagen? Lizzie, du musst mir versprechen, Mr. Darcy in seiner Zuneigung zu dir nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen und sein Angebot anzunehmen, wenn er dich bitten sollte, seine Frau zu werden. Versprich es mir Lizzie, versprich es mir!" Die letzten Worte von Mrs. Bennet gingen in ein lautes Schluchzen über. Sie hörte erst damit auf, als Lizzie, viel früher als Mrs. Bennet es erwartet hätte, ihr Versprechen zu dieser Vereinbarung gab: „Mamma, ich heirate Mr. Darcy, wenn er mich fragen sollte." „Was für ein gutes Kind du bist!", rief Mrs. Bennet aus und fragte noch einmal, um sich auch ganz sicher zu sein: „Das wirst du wirklich für deine Familie tun?" „Ja, ich mach es," sagte Lizzie und fügte noch schnell hinzu: „Für die Familie." Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, schaute Lizzie zufällig hoch und sah direkt in die Augen von Mr. Darcy, der schon länger in der Tür gestanden hatte. Als sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, wurde ihr schlagartig bewusst, dass er ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, und bevor er sich umdrehte und ohne ein Wort den Raum verließ, blickte er sie noch einmal zutiefst verletzt, vorwurfsvoll und voller Enttäuschung an.

Lizzies Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es in diesem Moment zerreißen, und der einzige Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf ging, war: 'Jetzt hast du ihn endgültig verloren!' und so bekam sie von den weiteren Worten Mrs. Bennets nur wenig mit, welche vor lauter Vorfreude auf eine Hochzeit voller Lob für Lizzie und Darcy waren - denn nun, nachdem es entschieden war, dass Lizzie Darcy heiraten würde, war sein Charakter längst nicht mehr so unerträglich wie er noch einige Stunden zuvor gewesen war.

**Kapitel 3:**

Lizzie schlief in dieser Nacht sehr schlecht und, als sie am nächsten Morgen mit vor Tränen verquollenen Augen und pochenden Kopfschmerzen aufwachte, ging es ihr auch nicht besser als am Abend zuvor. Sie richtete sich soweit her, dass wenigstens ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern nichts bemerkten. Nur Darcy sah sie mit einem fragendem Blick an, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Frühstück zu ohne, dass auch nur eine Regung in seinen dunklen Augen zu beobachten war.

Während Lizzie hoffte, dass er ihren Gefühlszustand richtig deuten würde und darin die Beschämung über Mrs. Bennets Verhalten und ihr aufrichtiges Mitgefühl angesichts der Kränkung, welche ihm durch ihre Worte zugefügt worden war, erkennen würde, war es für Darcy offensichtlich, dass nur die Tatsache den verhassten Mr. Darcy heiraten zu müssen, Grund für Lizzies Tränen gewesen sein konnte. Anstatt Mitleid mit ihr zu empfinden, fühlte er sich zutiefst beleidigt. Er richtete kein Wort an Miss Bennet und vermied während des ganzen Essens den Augenkontakt mit ihr. Mrs. Bennet, die an diesem Morgen äußerst gute Laune hatte, bekam nicht mit, wie Mr. Darcy Lizzie ignorierte, aber Lizzie fühlte diese Ungerechtigkeit ihr gegenüber sehr deutlich.

Auch auf der Weiterfahrt, die sofort nach dem Frühstück angetreten wurde, änderte sich Darcys Verhalten nicht. Sogar Mrs. Bennet bemerkte nun Mr. Darcys abweisendes Verhalten. Sie blickte vorwurfsvoll Lizzie an, sagte aber nichts, sondern versuchte ihrerseits Mr. Darcy durch ihre Unterhaltung aus seiner reservierten Haltung herauszuholen. Lizzie, die wusste, wie sehr Mr. Darcy Mrs. Bennets Art verabscheute, war sich bewusst, dass Mrs. Bennet es wohl kaum schaffen würde, Mr. Darcys Zuneigung für ihre sture Tochter zurück zu gewinnen. Tatsächlich reagierte Darcy auf alle Versuche von Mrs. Bennet ein Gespräch anzufangen, nur mit kühler Höflichkeit. Er sagte kaum mehr als zwei Worte und wendete sich wieder ab. Nur als Mrs. Bennet das Thema „Heirat" anschnitt und Mr. Darcy fragte, ob er sich nicht auch eine Frau und Kinder wünsche, ließ Darcy sich dazu hinreißen, mehr als seine üblichen zwei Worte zu sagen: „Mrs. Bennet, ich denke, jeder wünscht sich zu heiraten und eine Familie zu gründen. So auch ich. Aber da ich im Besitz eines anständigen Vermögens bin und aus einer angesehenen Familie stamme, brauche ich weder für Ansehen noch für Geld zu heiraten. Die Liebe bliebe als dritte Alternative bestehen, aber da sind meine Chancen eher gering: Die einzige Frau, die ich wirklich liebe, geliebt habe, hat mir leider bewiesen, dass ich mich in ihrem Charakter schwer getäuscht habe. Doch auch ich habe bisher noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, eine Frau zu finden, die würdig ist, meine Gattin zu sein."

Mrs. Bennet, die die Bedeutung von Mr. Darcys Worten nicht ganz ausmachen konnte, war sich nicht klar, ob er mit diesen Worten eine Heirat mit Lizzie völlig ausschloss oder Lizzie als die Frau ansah, die ihn möglicherweise über seine früheren Enttäuschungen hinwegtrösten konnte, jedenfalls schwieg sie für eine Weile und erwähnte das Thema „Heirat" oder „Ehe" mit keinem Wort mehr, da Mr. Darcy es während seiner Rede sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er keine weiteren Fragen zu diesem Thema mehr wünschte, und Mrs. Bennet wollte angesichts einer möglichen Heirat zwischen Darcy und Lizzie auf keinen Fall Mr. Darcys Missfallen erregen.

Doch wenn sie auch Darcy selbst nicht nach der Bedeutung seiner Worte fragen konnte, so versuchte sie doch zumindest im Gesicht ihrer Tochter zu lesen, was Mr. Darcy mit seinen Worten meinen konnte. Lizzie jedoch, obwohl sie im ersten Moment deutlich erschrocken und verletzt war, hatte sich nach dem ersten Schock, den Darcys Worte bei ihr ausgelöst hatten, schnell wieder gefangen, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Mutter sie beobachtete, und gab den Gefühlen, die Darcys Worte bei ihr auslösten, wenigstens nach außen hin nicht nach. Doch, auch wenn sie es nach außen hin nicht zeigte, hatten Darcys Worte einen so tiefen Schmerz bei ihr ausgelöst, wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er sah sie als seiner unwürdig an, ja, er hielt sie sogar für so kalt und berechnend, dass sie ihn nur wegen des Geldes heiraten wollte. Er war so voller Bitterkeit gewesen, so voller Hass. Er, er musste sie hassen! Lizzie konnte bei diesem Gedanken vor Schmerz fast nicht mehr an sich halten, aber sie schaffte es alle Tränen zurückzuhalten und höflich auf die Fragen ihrer Mutter zu antworten, die immer noch versuchte ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Erst als ihre Schwestern und Mrs. Bennet, nachdem diese es endgültig aufgegeben hatte, ein Gespräch mit Mr. Darcy anzufangen, eingeschlafen waren und sie sich versichert hatte, dass Mr. Darcy, welcher wieder neben Lizzie saß, in eine andere Richtung schaute, wagte Lizzie es einzelne Tränen zuzulassen. Doch schon bald rollten nicht nur einzelne Tränen über ihre Wangen, sondern ein ganzer Tränenschwall bahnte sich den Weg durch Lizzies Gesicht. Sie verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen und versuchte ihr Schluchzen zu kontrollieren. Aber Darcy hatte ihre Tränen bereits bemerkt. Er bot ihr sein Taschentuch an und ermahnte sie mit kühler Stimme, aber liebenden Augen, dass sie doch an ihre Schwestern und ihre Mutter denken solle, die aufzuwecken sie doch sicher nicht beabsichtigte. Darcy war hin und her gerissen zwischen einerseits tiefem Mitgefühl mit Lizzie und andererseits der Überzeugung, dass dieser Tränenschwall eventuell nur Kränkung angesichts dessen, was er gesagt hatte, war. Oder schlimmer noch, dass sie bewusst mit diesen Tränen vorhatte, sein Mitgefühl und seine Liebe zurück zu gewinnen. Auch wenn er das nicht glauben konnte, war er doch weit davon entfernt, die Tränen als Zeichen von Lizzies Zuneigung zu sehen. Er hatte sie vielleicht beleidigt oder gekränkt, aber dass er sie ernsthaft verletzt hatte, hielt er nicht für möglich. So sagte er, als Lizzie immer noch nicht aufhörte zu weinen, schließlich: „Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, wenn ich Sie durch meine Äußerungen gegenüber Ihrer Mutter gekränkt haben sollte. Glauben Sie mir, dass das keinesfalls meine Absicht war, aber ich kann nicht lügen und ich will es auch nicht. Ich bin nicht der Mann, der eine Frau heiratet, die nur an meinem Ansehen und Vermögen interessiert ist und weder Respekt noch Liebe für mich empfinden kann. Und auch meine Liebe zu Ihnen, welche bis zum heutigen Tag besteht, wird mich nicht dazu bringen, einen Heiratsantrag zu erneuern, der uns beide nur unglücklich machen würde. Wegen dem Tod Ihres Vaters fühlen Sie sich hilf- und schutzlos und sind bereit jede Möglichkeit zu nutzen, Ihrer Familie und Ihnen selbst zu helfen, doch bedenken Sie, wie schnell Sie eine solche Entscheidung bereuen würden. Eine Heirat, mit einem Mann, den Sie aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheuen! Nein, das kann und will ich weder Ihnen noch mir antun! Und nun lassen Sie uns nie wieder dieses Thema anschneiden!" Lizzie konnte nicht anders als ihm zu widersprechen: „Mr. Darcy, bitte lassen Sie mich das erklären. Es.." Weiter kam Lizzie nicht. „Miss Bennet, Ihr Wunsch mir Erklärungen für Ihr Verhalten zu geben, ehrt Sie. Aber ich erwarte nichts dergleichen von Ihnen." „Aber ich möchte doch...", unterbrach Lizzie ihn. Doch wieder ließ er sie nicht aussprechen: „Sie brauchen mir nichts zu erklären. Ich denke, ich habe sehr gut verstanden, was Sie mir sagen wollten. Es tut auch mir leid, dass ich dieses unglückselige Versprechen mitbekommen habe. Aber nun wollen wir es ein für alle Mal vergessen." Wieder wollte Lizzie etwas einwenden, aber er fuhr fort: „Miss Bennet, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich grolle Ihnen deswegen nicht. Ihr Verhalten war ganz natürlich angesichts der Umstände, in denen Sie sich im Moment befinden. Bitte, versuchen Sie auch zu schlafen. Wir werden heute über Nacht keine Rast mehr machen und morgen sind Sie schon bei Ihrer geliebten Schwester." Lizzie war klar, dass es keinen Sinn machte, ihr Gespräch jetzt noch fortzuführen. Darcy würde sie sowieso nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Also versuchte sie tatsächlich etwas zu schlafen, wobei sie sich diesmal aber bewusst an Mary lehnte, welche auch neben ihr saß.

Darcy beobachtete Lizzie, während sie einschlief, und fragte sich, ob er wirklich richtig gehandelt hatte, ob er nicht doch Lizzies Versprechen gegenüber ihrer Mutter hätte ausnutzen sollen. Dann dürfte er sie immer so im Arm halten wie er es gestern getan hatte. Aber dann dachte er daran, wie schrecklich es für ihn gewesen wäre zu wissen, dass Lizzie ihn nur wegen einem Versprechen ihrer Mutter gegenüber geheiratet hatte. Wie er darunter gelitten hätte, dass seine Ehefrau nur Verachtung für ihn empfinden konnte. Wie er sich nie hätte sicher sein können, ob die Zuneigung, welche sie ihm entgegen gebracht hätte, ehrlich oder erzwungen war. Bald hätten Lizzie und er sicher so gestritten, dass sie nicht einmal mehr höflich miteinander hätten umgehen können.

Nein, das hätte er nicht ertragen können, und selbst wenn er hoffte, dass Lizzie nicht mehr eine ganz so schlechte Meinung von ihm hatte, wie sie bei seinem Heiratsantrag in Hunsford geäußert hatte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob selbst diese revidierte Meinung, die sie jetzt von ihm hatte, das wäre, was er von seiner zukünftigen Ehefrau erwarten würde. Vielleicht verbarg sie jetzt nur ihre Antipathie ihm gegenüber besser oder hatte nun im Gegensatz zu ihrer früheren Abneigung vollkommen gleichgültige Gefühle gegenüber ihm.

Nein, er hatte schon richtig gehandelt, so versicherte Darcy sich selbst und doch... da war etwas gewesen. Er konnte nicht ausmachen, was es war, aber etwas war anders. 'Darcy, du bist ein verliebter, eitler Narr,' schalt er sich in Gedanken: 'Immer noch kannst du es nicht glauben, dass sie keine Gefühle für dich hat. Aber es ist so! Find dich endlich damit ab!'

Er schaute hinaus, wo es langsam dunkel wurde, und beschloss angesichts der schmerzlichen Gefühle, die das Wiedersehen mit Elisabeth Bennet bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, einmal mehr dieses Mädchen für immer zu vergessen. Und um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, würde er von Dufton Hall direkt weiter nach London reisen ohne sich dort länger als ein oder zwei Tage aufzuhalten.

**Kapitel 4:**

Lizzie wachte am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonnenstrahlen auf, die durch die Fenster der Droschke schienen. Zwar fühlte sie jeden einzelnen Knochen, aber sie war gutgelaunt und zuversichtlich in ihrem Glauben, dass nun, da sie wusste, dass Darcy sie immer noch liebte und ihr das unglückliche Versprechen gegenüber ihrer Mutter nicht übel nahm, auch die restlichen Missverständnisse zwischen ihnen bald geklärt werden könnten.

Jetzt aber musste sie sich erst einmal auf ihr Wiedersehen mit Charles und Jane vorbereiten. Ob Jane ihr Kind schon bekommen hatte? Und wenn ja, ob Mutter und Kind gesund und munter waren? All diese Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf.

Und sie musste auch nicht lange auf deren Antwort warten, denn kaum eine halbe Stunde nach ihrem Erwachen, waren sie schon in Dufton Hall, wo Bingley sie bereits ungeduldig erwartete.

Er drückte auf die freundlichste Weise sein Mitgefühl aus und erkundigte sich, wie die Fahrt verlaufen war. Mrs. Bennet erklärte daraufhin, wie sehr diese Reise ihre Nerven beansprucht hatte. Doch Lizzie, die fast schon ungeduldig Darcys Hand erwartete, die ihr beim Aussteigen behilflich sein sollte, konnte dem Gespräch nicht folgen. Ihre Gedanken waren zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, um den üblichen Begrüßungen Beachtung zu schenken. Ihre Gedanken und ihre Augen waren auf Darcy geheftet, doch dieser schien in keinster Weise gewillt ihr beim Aussteigen zu helfen. Zwar hatte er ihrer Mutter und Kittie aus dem Wagen geholfen, aber ihr streckte er seine Hand nicht entgegen. Erst als sie ihm ihre Hand entgegenstreckte und mit einem „Mr. Darcy" auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, half er ihr aus dem Wagen und entledigte sich ihrer Hand wieder, sobald sie auf festem Boden stand, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt zu haben.

Lizzie erkannte, dass sie vielleicht etwas zu zuversichtlich in der Annahme gewesen war, dass die zwischen ihnen bestehenden Missverständnisse so leicht überwunden werden konnten, doch optimistisch wie sie war, glaubte sie, dass nähere Bekanntschaft und freundliche, aber zurückhaltende Aufmerksamkeit Darcy schließlich von ihrer Zuneigung überzeugen und alle seine Zweifel beseitigen würden.

In diesem Moment hingegen wollte sie nicht über Mr. Darcy nachdenken. Sie hatte gehört, wie Bingley Janes Namen erwähnt hatte, und war nun ganz Ohr, was er zu sagen hatte.

Und tatsächlich gab es Neuigkeiten und was für welche! Jane hatte einen Tag zuvor ihr Kind bekommen, eine Tochter, die zu Lizzies Freude ihren Namen tragen sollte.

Nachdem sie als dies gehört hatte, konnte sie nicht anders als vorzulaufen, um ihre Schwester zu suchen. Jedenfalls war ihre Freude übergroß, als sie endlich Jane umarmen und ihre Nichte sehen konnte, und so sprachen die beiden Schwestern zunächst einmal nur darüber, wie sehr sie sich freuten einander wieder zu sehen.

Hatte Lizzie gedacht, dass der Tag genauso angenehm weitergehen würde, wie er begonnen hatte, hatte sie sich zutiefst getäuscht. Beim Mittagessen verkündigte Darcy, dass er vorhabe, am nächsten Tag nach London zu reisen, und sowohl die freundlichen und höflichen Einladungen Bingleys, dass er ruhig noch einen Tag in Dufton Hall verbleiben könne, als auch die penetranten Belästigungen Mrs. Bennets, wie schlimm es wäre, einen so engen Vertrauten der Familie so schnell wieder abreisen zu sehen, konnten Mr. Darcys Meinung nicht ändern.

Doch trotz alldem war Lizzie der Ansicht, dass Bitten ihrerseits gewiss mehr Erfolg gehabt hätten, und, nachdem er ihr während des Vormittags aus dem Weg gegangen und beim Mittagessen ein Gespräch mit ihr vermieden hatte, bot sich ihr am Nachmittag schließlich eine Möglichkeit mit Mr. Darcy zu sprechen: Sie hatte sich für eine Weile in das Musikzimmer zurückgezogen, da sie dort den aufdringlichen Fragen und taktlosen Bemerkungen ihrer Mutter für einen Augenblick entkommen konnte, als sie dort zufällig einen Stapel Noten auf dem Flügel liegen sah. So entschied sie sich eine Weile auf dem Flügel zu spielen, damit ihre Mutter ihr nachher nicht auch noch vorwerfen konnte, sie hätte die Zeit vertrödelt. Sie setzte sich also nieder und spielte einige Lieder, nicht besonders gekonnt, aber mit viel Gefühl. Zuerst bemerkte sie nicht, dass Darcy, der gerade von seinem Ausritt zurückgekommen war, ins Zimmer gekommen war und ihr selbstvergessen zuhörte, aber dann spürte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde, und blickte hoch. Sie sah den verliebten, sehnsüchtigen Blick in Darcys Augen und wollte ihm gerade ein ebenso liebevolles Lächeln zu schenken, als seine Gesichtszüge sich plötzlich verhärteten und er sich zum Gehen wandte.

Lizzie, bestärkt in ihrer Zuneigung zu ihm und unwillig ihn einfach gehen zu lassen, rief ihn zurück. Tatsächlich drehte sich Darcy um und wartete, bis Lizzie, welche sozusagen in Windeseile vom Flügel zu Mr. Darcy gehastet war, direkt vor ihm stand.

Da Mr. Darcy keine Anstalten machte, ein Gespräch anzufangen, musste Lizzie allen ihren Mut zusammennehmen, um folgendes zu sagen: „Mr. Darcy, es gibt eine Sache, die ich Ihnen unbedingt sagen muss, bevor Sie nach London reisen." Darcy schien sie unterbrechen zu wollen, war aber zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu sagen. So fuhr Lizzie fort: „Mr. Darcy, ich möchte Ihnen meinen tiefsten Dank aussprechen. Meine Familie und ich schulden Ihnen soviel, dass es wahrscheinlich ist, dass wir Sie niemals für das entgelten können, was Sie für uns getan haben. Dennoch muss und werde ich Ihnen meinen Dank aussprechen, der vielleicht ein bisschen von der Dankbarkeit deutlich macht, welche ich Ihnen gegenüber empfinde." Darcy, der zunächst verwundert über Lizzies Worte gewesen war, hatte mittlerweile sein Selbstbewusstsein und seine Sprache wiedergewonnen: „Miss Bennet, Sie brauchen mir gegenüber Ihre Dankbarkeit nicht auszudrücken. Es war für mich selbstverständlich, dass ich Bingley diese Bitte nicht abschlagen konnte und ich war froh, Ihnen und Ihrer Familie angesichts Ihrer derzeitigen Lage helfen zu können." Doch Lizzie, die erkannte, wie falsch er sie verstanden hatte, war nun gewillt dieses Missverständnis so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt zu schaffen: „Mr. Darcy, es ging mir nicht darum meinen Dank dafür, dass Sie uns von Hertfordshire aus hierher begleitet haben, auszudrücken, ich wollte Ihnen danken, dass Sie uns in der ganzen Angelegenheit mit Lydia so geholfen haben. Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären..." Sie hielt kurz inne, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie unerfreulich alles hätte enden können, wenn er nicht zur Stelle gewesen wäre. Sie konnte nicht einmal daran denken, geschweige denn, es aussprechen, wie dann wohl Lydias Situation und die Situation Ihrer Familie heute aussehen würde...

Doch Lizzie musste und wollte noch mehr gegenüber Mr. Darcy ausdrücken als ihre bloße Dankbarkeit und so zwang sie sich zu folgenden Worten, während sie sich leicht von ihm abwendete, um die Worte überhaupt über ihre Lippen zu bekommen: „Seitdem Sie dies für uns getan haben, empfinde ich die größte Anerkennung für Sie. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich Ihnen das, was Sie für uns getan haben, jemals vergelten kann außer..." Dort brach sie ab, verlegen und verschämt.

Darcy war von vollkommen verblüfft über Lizzies Worte, doch mit einer gehörigen Brise Verärgerung, dass sie die ganze Zeit davon gewusst hatte und erst jetzt mit ihm darüber sprach, und der festen Überzeugung, dass sie auf keinen Fall Gefühle für ihn hatte und nur durch den Tod ihres Vaters verwirrt war, konnte er ihre Worten nur missverstehen. 'Sie wollte ihm doch nur nichts schuldig bleiben und ihm gegenüber zu nichts mehr verpflichtet sein und meinte, das ließe sich mit einer Heirat lösen', dachte er bei sich.

Er war jedenfalls entsetzt und brachte das auch sehr deutlich zum Ausdruck: „Miss Bennet, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich Ihnen nicht ganz glauben kann. Doch es fällt mir schwer zu glauben, dass Sie mir Ihre Dankbarkeit für Lydias Rettung erst jetzt ausdrücken, wenn Sie mir schon die ganze Zeit dafür danken wollten. Nein, Sie sind mir nicht dankbar! Sie fühlen sich mir gegenüber nur verpflichtet und wollen mir nichts schuldig bleiben, vor allem, da nun Ihr Vater tot ist und Sie sowieso auf die Unterstützung anderer angewiesen sind. Und Sie denken, dass Sie das erreichen können, wenn Sie mir Ihre Zuneigung und Liebe aussprechen. Aber Sie brauchen sich mir gegenüber zu nichts verpflichtet zu fühlen. Ich brauche Ihren Dank nicht und habe ihn auch nie erwartet! Ich habe mich in diese Angelegenheit nur eingeschaltet, weil ich es für meine Pflicht hielt, aber nicht, weil ich damit bewirken wollte, dass Sie sich mir gegenüber zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlen. Das war niemals meine Intention! Deshalb bitte ich Sie, ersparen Sie mir Ihren Dank in Zukunft!", und bevor Lizzie, die kaum die Tränen zurückhalten konnte, noch irgendetwas sagen oder tun konnte, verließ er mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Sobald Darcy sie verlassen hatte, konnte Lizzie nicht anders als weinen. Sie hatte soviel Mut für diese Worte aufbringen müssen und er hatte sie so grob angefahren, dass sie kaum glauben konnte mit demselben Mann geredet zu haben, der sie erst vorgestern so liebevoll in seinen Armen gehalten hatte.

Doch Lizzie wäre nicht Lizzie, wenn sie jetzt einfach aufgegeben hätte. Schließlich wusste sie, dass er sie liebte, und so beschloss sie nicht eher zu ruhen, bis er wusste, dass sie dasselbe für ihn empfand. Außerdem musste sie, nachdem sie ihr Gespräch in Gedanken wieder und wieder durchgegangen war, feststellen, dass ihre Worte eher Gefühle der Verpflichtung als Gefühle der Liebe ausgedrückt hatten, und Darcys Reaktion wurde ihr dadurch um einiges verständlicher. Sie hatte sich schwer damit getan ihre Zuneigung auszudrücken und hatte in ihren Worten ihre Gefühle für ihn allein auf ihre Dankbarkeit und die Verpflichtung, die sie ihm gegenüber empfand, gegründet. Sie hatte dies für angemessener gehalten, doch nun musste sie erkennen, dass Darcy genau dies beleidigt hatte, da er nun glaubte, dass sie ihn nur heiraten wollte, weil sie es für ihre Pflicht hielt angesichts dessen, was er für ihre Familie getan hatte.

Nach dieser Feststellung erschien ihr Darcys Verhalten weniger harsch und sie hatte nur noch einen Wunsch: Ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie ihn schon bei ihrem Zusammentreffen in Pemberley schätzen, wenn nicht sogar lieben gelernt hatte. Sie würde es ihm sagen, noch heute, beschloss sie und konnte nun auch wieder ein kleines Lächeln zustande bringen.

**Kapitel 5:**

Während Lizzie ungeduldig eine Gelegenheit abwartete mit Darcy allein zu sein, war Darcy eifrig bemüht eine solche Situation zu vermeiden. So bot sich Lizzie am Nachmittag keine Möglichkeit mehr mit Darcy zu reden und auch am Abend schien es so, als ob sich ihr dazu keine Gelegenheit mehr bieten würde, aber Lizzie, die wusste, wie wichtig ein klärendes Gespräch mit Darcy war, scheute sich nicht eine solche Gelegenheit selbst herbeizuführen:

Sie saßen am Abend alle zusammen im Salon und, während Bingley und Mrs. Bennet sich unterhielten und die Mädchen Näharbeiten verrichteten, hatte Darcy sich mit einem Buch in eine Ecke abseits der Gruppe niedergelassen. Lizzie nahm sich, nachdem sie ihn eine Weile beobachtet hatte, auch ein Buch und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie tat als würde sie lesen, und sagte schließlich, nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass die anderen ihnen keine Beachtung schenkten, so leise, dass nur Darcy es hören konnte: „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden." Darcy antwortete darauf mit kühler Stimme, auch im Flüsterton: „Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas gibt, was Sie mir zu sagen haben. Ich habe jedenfalls nicht das geringste Bedürfnis nach einer Unterhaltung mit Ihnen." Dann stand er auf und wandte sich mit folgenden Worten an Bingley: „Bingley, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass du mir noch dein neues Jagdpferd zeigen wolltest, und da ich morgen schon so früh abreise, wäre es wahrscheinlich am besten, wenn wir das sofort erledigen würden." Jeder konnte sehen, was Mr. Darcys eigentliche Absicht bei diesen Worten war, die Kränkung, die Lizzie galt, war nur zu offensichtlich.

Doch keiner sagte etwas und Bingley und Darcy verließen den Raum, um nach dem besagten Pferd zu schauen. Kaum hatten die beiden den Raum verlassen, zeterte Mrs. Bennet los: „So ein unhöflicher, unerträglicher Mensch. Erst interessiert er sich für Lizzie und schenkt ihr alle erdenkliche Aufmerksamkeit und dann weist er es so grob zurück, wenn sie sich nur neben ihn setzt. Ich hatte vollkommen recht damit, ihm von Anfang an nicht zu trauen. So ein arroganter und unerträglicher Mann!" Lizzie, die es neben der erfahrenen Demütigung nicht auch noch die Worte ihrer Mutter ertragen konnte, wandte ein: „Mamma, es war gewiss nicht seine Absicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. Er hat sich sicher nur daran erinnert, dass er sich dieses Pferd noch vor seiner Abreise anschauen wollte und Charles direkt danach fragen wollen." Aber Lizzies Worte schienen Mrs. Bennet keineswegs zu beruhigen. Vielmehr lenkten sie ihre Gedanken nur in eine andere Richtung: „Lizzie, du hast ihn doch nicht etwa beleidigt, dass er dich so behandelt? Du weißt, wie sehr mich das kränken würde, wenn du so etwas tun würdest. Und du hast mir doch dein Versprechen gegeben und denke erst an deine Familie!" Schnell erwiderte Lizzie: „Nein, Mamma, ich habe ihn stets mit Freundlichkeit und Zuvorkommenheit behandelt. Ich habe nichts getan oder gesagt, was ihn beleidigt haben könnte." Hier nahm Lizzie wieder ihr Buch auf und schien weiterzulesen, während sie aber in Wirklichkeit nur ihre Tränen verbarg, die sie trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung nun nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Mrs. Bennet schimpfte weiter über das unerhörte Verhalten, das Mr. Darcy an den Tag gelegt hatte, und, als Bingley und Darcy zurückkamen, äußerte sie den Wunsch ins Bett zu gehen, worauf sich die Gesellschaft auflöste.

Doch bevor Lizzie schlafen gehen konnte, musste sie das Geschehene noch mit Jane besprechen. Aber auch hier sollte sie keinen Erfolg haben, denn gerade, als Lizzie vor Janes Zimmertür stand und anklopfen wollte, hörte sie, wie Charles und Jane sich unterhielten. Sie hörte die Worte, obwohl sie keineswegs die Absicht hatte zu lauschen. „Ich kann das nicht ganz glauben. Hat Darcy wirklich gesagt, dass Lizzie ihm hinterherläuft? Das passt so gar nicht zu meiner Schwester. Ich meine, wenn sie ihn lieben würden, aber... Ich weiß, dass es meiner Mutter ähnlich sieht zu versuchen, Darcy mit Lizzie zusammen zu bringen. Aber dass Lizzie sich darauf einlässt, Darcys Nähe sogar aufsucht... Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich meine, sie kann Darcy nicht einmal leiden. Es ist einfach unglaublich! Mr. Darcy muss da etwas falsch verstanden haben!" „Nein, es war auch für mich deutlich zu sehen, wie deine Schwester sich um ihn bemühte. Und bedenke, dass deine Schwester durch den Tod ihres Vaters sehr verwirrt ist. Sie wünscht sich Geborgenheit und Sicherheit und klammert sich an jeden, der ihr das geben kann. Das ist ganz normal bei unverheirateten Mädchen, die ihren Vater verloren haben, sagt Darcy. Doch darauf möchte er keine Ehe aufbauen. Er denkt, dass Lizzie eine Heirat mit ihm schon vor der Hochzeit bereuen würde.

Deshalb reist er morgen nach London und besucht Dufton Hall erst wieder, wenn deine Schwester nicht mehr hier ist. Er ist zutiefst gekränkt durch ihr Verhalten, vor allem dadurch, dass sie nicht zugibt, dass sie nichts für ihn empfindet und nur versorgt sein möchte. Aber vielleicht kennt Elizabeth dort einfach ihre eigenen Gefühle nicht! Schließlich könnte die Trauer um ihren Vater bei ihr so groß sein, dass der Schmerz ihre Vernunft zeitweise außer Kraft gesetzt hat."

Lizzie konnte nicht weiter zuhören. Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte auf ihr Zimmer und ließ sich dort schluchzend auf ihr Bett fallen. 'Er will mich nie wieder sehen!', war der einzige Gedanke, der ihr ständig durch den Kopf ging und alle ihre noch verbliebenen Hoffungen zunichte machte.

Lizzie tat in dieser Nacht kaum ein Auge zu. Sie überlegte stattdessen, wie sie Darcy doch noch von ihrer Zuneigung überzeugen konnte. Aber keine Idee überzeugte sie. Denn wenn Darcy nicht gewillt war, ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken, und das schien er nicht zu sein, machte keine dieser Ideen irgendeinen Sinn. Letztendlich schlief sie für zwei oder drei Stunden ein, um dann wieder aufzustehen, um mit Darcy, der sehr früh am Morgen nach London aufbrechen wollte, und Bingley zu frühstücken. Und so sah sie beim Frühstück weder hübsch noch ausgeschlafen aus, sondern unausgeschlafen, besorgt und bemitleidenswert.

Doch auch Darcy hatte in dieser Nacht wenig Schlaf bekommen. Immer wieder quälte ihn der Gedanke, ob er nicht doch zu abweisend und unfreundlich mit Lizzie umgegangen war. Denn auch, wenn er nicht glauben konnte, dass sie ihn liebte, so konnte er sich von der Hoffnung auf ein gemeinsames Leben mit Lizzie nicht so schnell trennen. Er dachte beständig, dass er es doch vielleicht besser ertragen hätte können, mit einer Frau zusammenzuleben, die sich ihm gegenüber nur verpflichtet fühlte, als die Frau, die er liebte nie wieder zu sehen. Eventuell hätte Lizzie ja noch Zuneigung für ihn entwickelt und sie wären glücklich miteinander geworden.

Aber er hielt eine solche Entwicklung für relativ unwahrscheinlich. Nein, es hätte eher zu Lizzie gepasst, dass sie ihre Entscheidung ihn zu heiraten schnell wieder bereut hätte. Sie hätten sich heftig gestritten und Lizzie hätte ihn nur noch mehr verachtet. Eine solche Ehe hätte er nicht ertragen können!

Außerdem, selbst wenn er hoffte, dass Lizzies Gefühle für ihn sich verändert hatten und sie ihn nun nicht mehr verachtete wie sie es zuvor getan hatte, sondern ihn als ehrenhaften und annehmbaren Mann ansah, konnte er sich nicht durchringen sie nur aufgrund solcher Gefühle der Achtung und der Dankbarkeit zu heiraten. Sein Stolz ließ es einfach nicht zu, eine Frau zu heiraten, die nicht dasselbe für ihn empfinden konnte, was er für sie empfand. Vor allem, wenn er sie so leidenschaftlich liebte wie er Lizzie liebte.

Nein, Lizzie hatte er endgültig verloren. Falsch, sie hatte ihm nie gehört! Sie war für ihn von Anfang an unerreichbar gewesen!

Da sowohl Lizzie als auch Darcy sehr wortkarg beim Frühstück waren und Lizzies andere Schwestern und ihre Mutter nicht so früh aufgestanden waren, kam Bingley die unangenehme Aufgabe zu so etwas wie eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu halten. Doch da er Darcys Meinung, dass Lizzie offene Zuneigung für Mr. Darcy nur Verwirrung aufgrund des Todes ihres Vaters war, nicht ganz zustimmen konnte und Darcy als unglücklicher Verliebter ihm außerdem Leid tat, wollte er den beiden eine Möglichkeit geben, sich auszusprechen oder wenigstens wieder zu versöhnen. Daher verließ er das Esszimmer für ein paar Minuten und ließ Darcy und Lizzie allein zurück.

Diesmal war es Mr. Darcy, der das Gespräch begann. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er Lizzie mit seinem Verhalten gekränkt hatte und wollte es nun soweit wie möglich wiedergutmachen. Seine Worte lauteten folgendermaßen: „Miss Bennet, es scheint mir, als hätte ich Sie mit meinem gestrigen Verhalten gekränkt. Bitte glauben Sie mir, dass das keineswegs meine Absicht war. Ich wollte Sie nur davon abhalten, dass Sie etwas sagen, was wir beide im Nachhinein bereut hätten. Ich hoffe Sie verstehen mich da nicht falsch und deuten mein Verhalten nicht als Unhöflichkeit oder Beleidigung." Lizzie konnte nicht anders als ihren Gefühlen Luft zu machen: „Mr. Darcy, wie sollte ich Ihr Verhalten anders deuten als Ablehnung, Groll, Zorn. Sie haben meine Dankbarkeit Ihnen gegenüber verachtet, ja sogar verurteilt, mich vor meiner Familie bloßgestellt und nun reisen Sie nach London, weil Sie mich hassen und nie wieder sehen wollen. Was soll ich angesichts eines solchen Verhaltens bitte schön anderes denken als, dass Sie mich abgrundtief hassen?" Mr. Darcy war über ihre Worte zutiefst bestürzt und versuchte sie schnellstmöglich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihn missverstand: „Miss Bennet, ich hasse Sie keineswegs. Ich fahre nach London, weil ich dort einige wichtige Geschäfte abwickeln muss. Ich wollte Sie auch nicht vor Ihrer Familie bloßstellen. Ich wollte Sie nur davor bewahren etwas zu sagen, was Sie später bereuen könnten, und ich verachte Ihren Dank nicht, sondern wollte Ihnen nur klarmachen, dass Sie sich mir gegenüber trotzdem zu nichts verpflichtet fühlen müssen." Lizzie spürte, dass er nicht wirklich wütend auf sie war, und ergriff nun über den Tisch hinweg seine Hand und entgegnete sofort: „Mr. Darcy, wenn das so ist,..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Mr. Darcy entzog ihr nicht nur seine Hand, sondern unterbrach sie auch: „Miss Bennet, es scheint, Sie haben nicht verstanden, was ich Ihnen deutlich machen wollte, deshalb ist es besser, wir führen diese Unterhaltung nicht fort." In diesem Moment kam Bingley zurück ins Esszimmer.

Während dem restlichen Frühstück sprachen weder Darcy noch Lizzie irgendein Wort miteinander. Und auch als sie sich verabschiedeten, sagte Darcy kein Wort. Doch Lizzie, die das Schweigen nicht aushielt, brachte ein leises „Auf Wiedersehen" über die Lippen, worauf Darcy sich kurz verbeugte, aber kein Abschiedswort erwiderte. So verließ Darcy Dufton Hall und, während die Kutsche sich immer weiter vom Haus entfernte, konnte Lizzie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie rannte ins Haus zurück, suchte Jane in ihrem Zimmer auf und erzählte mit ziemlich wirren Worten von ihren Gefühlen für Darcy. Jane verstand nicht sofort, doch, nachdem Lizzie ihr erzählt hatte, was er für Lydia getan hatte und wie ihr Treffen in Derbyshire verlaufen war, wurde ihr langsam klar, dass Lizzie Mr. Darcy tatsächlich liebte, ihn die ganze Zeit geliebt hatte. Sie versuchte ihre Schwester so weit wie möglich zu trösten, aber Mut machen konnte sie ihr nur wenig. Sie sagte zwar, dass Mr. Darcy sicher trotzdem bald wieder nach Dufton Hall kommen würde und sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber vielleicht schon jetzt wieder bereute. Jedoch wies Lizzie alle Tröstungen Janes zurück und war der festen Überzeugung, dass nun alles verloren sei.

Ähnlich sah auch Mrs. Bennet die ganze Angelegenheit. Sie bedauerte gleichermaßen Lizzie wie sie sich über Mr. Darcys Verhalten aufregte. Mr. Darcys war der eindeutig unerträglichste und schrecklichste Mann, weil er ihrer lieben Tochter so einen Schmerz angetan hatte. Aber, so betonte sie auch immer wieder, wenn Lizzie Mr. Collins Antrag angenommen hätte, wäre ihr dieser Schmerz erspart geblieben. Dann würden sie sogar noch in ihrem Haus leben können und wären nicht vertrieben worden.

Lizzie, die merkte, dass es angesichts des Charakters ihrer Mutter wichtig war, nicht zuviel Schmerz und Bedrückung zu zeigen, damit ihre Mutter wenigstens weiterhin glaubte, dass Lizzie Mr. Darcy ja sowieso immer Verachtung entgegengebracht hatte und deswegen nicht wirklich verletzt oder enttäuscht war, bemühte sich ihre Kränkung und ihren Schmerz über den Verlauf der Dinge zu verbergen. Tatsächlich war dies ihr, jedenfalls gegenüber ihrer Mutter möglich und bald verbarg sie ihre tiefe Enttäuschung auch vor Jane hinter bloßer Empörung über Darcys Verhalten. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte, war es leichter so zu tun als sei sie nur gekränkt und empört über sein Verhalten und nicht ernsthaft verletzt.

**Kapitel 6:**

Doch trotz aller Versuche Lizzies Darcy zu vergessen und aller ihrer Versicherungen Jane gegenüber, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie keineswegs an einem gebrochenem Herzen leide, war es sehr offensichtlich, dass Lizzie die Trennung von Darcy schwer zusetzte.

Sie ging mittlerweile so häufig spazieren, dass ihr Gesicht nun so braungebrannt war, dass Mrs. Bennet sie wegen ihrer vielen Spaziergänge tadelte und deswegen schon fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam. Lizzie war auch sehr schlank, fast schon dürr geworden und ihr liebenswerter Humor hatte sich in teilweise bissigen Sarkasmus verwandelt, den vor allem ihre zwei jüngeren Schwestern und ihre Mutter zu spüren bekamen. Aus diesem Grund hatten Charles und Jane sich auch entschlossen, dass Lizzie, wenn ein geeignetes Heim für Mrs. Bennet und die jüngeren Töchter gefunden war, bei ihnen bleiben und sich um die kleine Elizabeth kümmern sollte. Ihre neugeborene Nichte liebte Lizzie nämlich über alles. Jane hatte sogar schon einmal gegenüber Lizzie verlauten lassen, dass sie nur bei ihrer kleinen Namensvetterin glücklich zu sein schien. Lizzie hatte herzhaft darüber gelacht und sich über diese Idee lustig gemacht, doch Jane hatte sich von ihrer Meinung nicht abbringen lassen, wenn sie es auch vermied noch einmal mit Lizzie darüber zu sprechen.

Der Gedanke an ihr kleines Töchterlein brachte sie schließlich auch auf eine Idee, wie man Mr. Darcy und Lizzie wieder zusammenbringen könnte, und sie konnte nicht eher ruhen, bis sie Charles ihre Idee vorgestellt hatte. Auch Charles war begeistert und so war es abgemacht.

Ihr Plan war Lizzie und Mr. Darcy zu Taufpaten für die kleine Elizabeth zu machen. Das hatten sie schon vor der Geburt Elizabeths vorgehabt, weil Mr. Darcy Bingleys bester Freund war und Jane eine so enge Beziehung zu Lizzie hatte. Doch nach dem Tod von Mr. Bennet und allen darauf folgenden Ereignissen hatten sie zunächst nicht mehr an die Taufe ihres Kindes und die Wahl der Taufpaten gedacht. Aber nun wurde es Zeit ihre Tochter taufen zu lassen und eine Taufe, an der sowohl Mr. Darcy als auch Lizzie teilnehmen würden, gab außerdem noch eine gute Gelegenheit ab, die beiden Liebenden wieder zusammenzuführen.

So reiste Bingley etwa einen Monat nach der Ankunft der Bennets nach London, um Darcy zu fragen, ob er als Taufpate für sein Kind fungieren wollte. Darcy wollte zunächst ablehnen, denn schließlich würde er bei der Taufe unweigerlich wieder auf Elisabeth Bennet treffen. Doch er konnte Bingley seinen Wunsch nicht ablehnen, vor allem da Bingley so überzeugt zu sein schien, dass Darcy und nur Darcy dem Kind ein geeigneter Patenonkel sein konnte. Ein anderer Grund für Darcys Zusage war sicher, dass er trotz der Entscheidung Elisabeth Bennet nie wieder zu sehen nicht umhin konnte ständig an sie zu denken. Vielleicht konnte er seine Zuneigung zu ihr ja überwinden, wenn er sie noch einmal wieder sah und sich überzeugen konnte, dass sie ihn wirklich nicht liebte. Denn, obwohl er nicht daran glaubte, dass sie ihn liebte, rätselte er immer noch über ihr Verhalten nach, welches sie bei ihren letzten Begegnungen an den Tag gelegt hatte, und war sogar heimlich der Überzeugung, dass er, solange er nicht wirklich wusste, woran er bei Lizzie war, nie Ruhe finden könnte.

Aber trotzdem war er, als er etwa einen weiteren Monat später mit seiner Schwester Georgiana, Miss Bingley und den Hursts nach Dufton Hall reiste, keineswegs in der Stimmung Miss Eliza Bennet gefallen zu wollen. Vielmehr blickte er mit Bedenken auf die folgenden Tage, die er in Lizzies Nähe verbringen würde.

So war er denn auch, als er nach Dufton Hall kam, ernst und schweigsam. Er schien an keinem Gespräch interessiert und war sehr daran bemüht jedes Zusammentreffen mit Lizzie so schnell wie möglich zu beenden oder gar nicht erst zustande kommen zu lassen. Lizzie spürte seine Intention und war verletzt. Sie liebte ihn noch immer und neben natürlicher Empörung empfand sie allertiefste Kränkung über sein unfreundliches Verhalten.

Auch Miss Bingley konnte diese Absicht Darcys leicht ergründen und erfreute sich daran. 'Endlich', so dachte sie, 'ist dieses impertinente Mädchen bei ihm abgeschrieben. Welch ein Glück!', und gab sich der Hoffnung hin, dass sie selbst nun eine Chance bei Mr. Darcy hatte.

So ließ sie nach dem Mittagessen - sie waren am Vormittag in Dufton Hall angekommen - sogar ihre liebe Georgiana links liegen, um mit der reizenden Miss Bennet einen Spaziergang zu machen. Ihre tatsächliche Absicht war natürlich Miss Bennet ihren Triumph unter die Nase zu reiben, besser gesagt den Triumph, den sie in der nächsten Zeit erwartete. Und so begann sie das Gespräch mit folgenden Worten: „Mr. Darcy wollte ja erst gar nicht Taufpate werden, vor allem nachdem er gehört hat, dass nicht ich als Charles´ Schwester - wie es eigentlich Sitte wäre - Patentante sein sollte, sondern du. Er sagte, dass ihm, wenn Charles und Jane etwas geschehe, ja dann die alleinige Versorgung des Kindes zukäme, da du ja nicht einmal ein Heim hättest, in das du das Kind aufnehmen könntest." Lizzie konnte bei diesen Worten kaum an sich halten, doch sie wollte Miss Bingley keineswegs einen Erfolg gönnen und blieb deshalb ruhig und höflich, als sie antwortete: „Da hat Mr. Darcy leider Recht und ich wollte aus diesem Grund auch erst die Aufgabe einer Patin nicht übernehmen, aber da ich die kleine Elisabeth schon jetzt so in mein Herz geschlossen habe, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich Jane keinen Wunsch abschlagen könnte, habe ich die Aufgabe auf mich genommen in der Hoffung, dass ich, wenn den beiden einmal etwas geschehen sollte, besser in der Lage sein werde ihr Kind zu versorgen als ich es jetzt bin." Doch Miss Bingley, die soviel Höflichkeit nur dazu anregte, noch ein bisschen herablassender zu sein, gab daraufhin zu verstehen, dass es ja keineswegs sicher sei, dass Elisabeth jemals diese Möglichkeit besitzen werde. Sie sei ja immerhin schon fast dreiundzwanzig, unverheiratet und außerdem, wie Miss Bingley noch hinzufügte, ohne eine Mitgift. Lizzie, die nun weder höflich bleiben konnte noch dies irgendwie beabsichtigte, erwiderte mit deutlichem Sarkasmus: „Wenn eine Mitgift so wichtig wäre, wie Sie das gerade angedeutet haben, wundert mich nur, dass Sie, wo Sie doch durchaus mit einem guten Vermögen ausgestattet sein müssten, noch nicht verheiratet sind." Miss Bingley war keineswegs über diese Worte überrascht, hatte sie doch ein solches Verhalten Lizzies provoziert, und entgegnete ungerührt: „Tja, Miss Bennet, es scheint Ihnen unbekannt zu sein, aber eine Dame mit Vermögen und guter Familie kann wählerisch sein und muss es manchmal sogar. Man heiratet schließlich nicht den erstbesten Mann, der einem einen Heiratsantrag." Lizzie wollte schon fragen, wie viele Männer Miss Bingley denn schon einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätten, doch Miss Bingley fuhr fort, um Lizzie nun endlich den Todesstoß zu versetzen: „Aber ich denke, dass ich demnächst eventuell ein sehr vorteilhaftes Angebot bekommen werde." „Von jemanden aus unserer gemeinsamen Bekanntschaft," fügte sie etwas leiser und verschwörerisch hinzu. Lizzie erblasste deutlich, so dass Miss Bingley sicher war, dass ihre kleine Hinterlist funktioniert hatte. Sie fragte schnell nach: „Sie sind mir doch nicht böse, dass ich es Ihnen erzählt habe?" „Nein, keinesfalls", versicherte sie Lizzie, die hoffte, dass Miss Bingley ihre Bestürzung nicht bemerkt hatte, „Ich fühle mich eher geehrt, dass Sie ein solches Vertrauen in mich haben, dass Sie mir das erzählen." „Sie erzählen es doch keinem weiter?", fragte Miss Bingley zurück mit einem gespielt beunruhigten Gesicht. Doch Lizzie kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn nun näherte sich ihnen auf einmal Mr. Darcy, der anscheinend einen Ausritt gemacht hatte, und so konnte ihre Unterhaltung zu Lizzies Erleichterung nicht mehr fortgesetzt werden.

Mr. Darcy begrüßte die beiden Damen höflich und fragte, wohin sie unterwegs seien, woraufhin Miss Bingley ihm anbot sie zu begleiten. Doch Mr. Darcy lehnte dies nachdrücklich, aber höflich ab, indem er behauptete, dass er durch seinen Ausritt schon genug Sport getrieben habe. Lizzie allerdings war sofort klar, dass er nur wegen ihrer Gegenwart einen Spaziergang ablehnte und so entschuldigte sie sich mit folgenden Worten: „Oh, fühlen Sie sich von mir in Ihrer Privatsphäre nicht gestört. Ich wollte sowieso eben zurückgehen", und lief eilig zurück in Richtung Haus. Mr. Darcy sah ihr noch einen Augenblick verwundert und irgendwie bezaubert hinterher. 'Hatte Miss Bennets Stimme tatsächlich etwas gezittert?', fragte er sich irritiert im Stillen.

Ja, Lizzies Stimme hatte gezittert: Seine deutliche Ablehnung, ihr Gespräch mit Miss Bingley empörte sie, nein, es machte sie sogar geradezu rasend. 'Wie konnte er sie nur so beleidigen, wo er sie doch liebte oder zumindest geliebt hatte?', fragte sie sich wieder und wieder ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Ihre Wut und ihre Empörung war unbegrenzt. Doch da war noch ein anderes Gefühl als bloße Entrüstung, ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in der Brust, was sie zu verdrängen versuchte und welches ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte es zu unterdrücken.

Aber Lizzies Selbstbeherrschung war groß und so schaffte sie es beim Abendessen vollständig gleichgültig gegenüber Mr. Darcy und keineswegs betroffen oder traurig zu wirken. Und außer ein paar beobachtenden Blicken, die sie auf Mr. Darcy und Miss Bingley warf, ließ sie sich nicht anmerken, dass sie in irgendeiner Weise verletzt oder beleidigt war. Sie war die Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit in Person.

**Kapitel 7:**

Nachdem das Abendessen ohne besondere Ereignisse verlaufen war, fühlte sich Lizzie auch in der Lage den folgenden Abend durchzustehen. Sie konnte ja bei ihren Schwestern sitzen und sich möglichst wenig in die Gespräche der anderen einmischen. Doch dieser Wunsch sollte ihr nicht erfüllt werden. Denn Jane, die kurz nach ihrem Kind sehen wollte, bat Lizzie sich in ihrer Abwesenheit um Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy und seine Schwester zu kümmern, bei denen sie zuvor gesessen hatte. Da Mr. Bingley mit den Hursts und Mrs. Bennet gerade Whist spielte, konnte er sich ihrer Gesellschaft nicht anschließen und Kittie und Mary schienen keineswegs dafür geeignet Miss Bingley und Mr. Darcy zu unterhalten. So legte Lizzie schließlich nach mehreren Bitten Janes ihr Nähzeug weg und setzte in die andere Ecke des Raumes zu Miss Darcy, die sie freundlich begrüßte. Auch Mr. Darcy und Miss Bingley, die bei ihr saßen, begrüßten Lizzie höflich und baten sie bei ihnen zu bleiben, aber mit deutlich weniger Freundlichkeit. Miss Darcy erzählte daraufhin, nachdem keiner der anderen beiden etwas sagte, dass Mr. Darcy ihnen gerade aus den Sonetts von Shakespeare vorlas. Lizzie, die noch nie mitbekommen hatte, dass Mr. Darcy etwas vorlas, entgegnete daraufhin höflich, aber auch mit einer gewissen Neugier: „Ihr Bruder liest Ihnen also vor. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe noch nie die Ehre gehabt einer Lesung von ihm zu lauschen. Deshalb lassen Sie sich nicht durch mich stören, Mr. Darcy und lesen Sie ruhig weiter vor. Sie werden in mir eine aufmerksame und genügsame Zuhörerin haben." Während ihrer Worte lächelte sie Darcy freundlich und aufmunternd an.

Aber Mr. Darcy war entschlossen nicht vorzulesen und entgegnete, dass seine Fähigkeiten in punkto Vorlesen nur für seine Familie ausreichten. Lizzies Lächeln verschwand abrupt.

Nun da ihr Bruder es ablehnte weiter vorzulesen, bat Miss Darcy Lizzie weiter zu lesen und diese lehnte Miss Darcys Bitten nicht ab, sondern ließ sich tatsächlich überreden weiter vorzulesen, obwohl sie sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen konnte als irgendein Sonnett vor Mr. Darcy vortragen zu müssen. Aber sie wollte Miss Darcy nicht beleidigen und so nahm sie von Mr. Darcy das Buch entgegen und begann zu lesen:

„Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters where it alteration finds

Or bends with the remover to remove:

Oh, no; it is an ever-fixed mark,

That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;"

Lizzie, die schon die ganze Zeit stockend vorgelesen hatte, zögerte hier noch einen Moment länger und Mr. Darcy, der ihr Zögern bemerkte, fragte sie: „Sie finden es sicher auch naiv an die ewige Liebe zu glauben, Miss Bennet? Ich meine, wer hat je schon eine solche Liebe erlebt. Gefühle ändern sich doch schneller als alles andere." Lizzie, die diese Worte zutiefst kränkten - denn was konnten sie anderes bedeuten als, dass er sie nicht mehr liebte? -, entgegnete bissig: „Ja, naiv, aber vor allem selbstzerstörerisch, da Liebe doch vor allem eins bedeutet, nämlich Schmerz! Und wer will schon ewige Qualen erleiden? Nein, wenn es die ewige Liebe tatsächlich gibt, muss sie das größte Übel sein, was der Menschheit je widerfahren ist!"

Da keiner der drei anderen auf diese Worte etwas zu entgegnen wusste, bat Mr. Darcy Lizzie schließlich nach einer kurzen peinlichen Pause weiter zu lesen und Lizzie fuhr mit dem Sonett fort, immer noch stockend und kaum hörbar:

„It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth´s unknown, although his height be taken.

Love´s not Time´s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle´s compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error, and upon me prov´d,

I never writ, nor man ever lov´d."

Wieder war es zunächst still und wieder ergriff Mr. Darcy, der mittlerweile beschlossen hatte, dass Lizzie ihm mit ihren Worten von vorhin sagen wollte, dass sie seine Liebe zu ihr sowohl für äußerst qualvoll als auch seine Qual für völlig unsinnig hielt, und aufgrund dieser Annahme dieses anmaßende Weibsbild endlich zum Schweigen bringen wollte, das Wort: „Miss Bennet, ich muss Ihnen gestehen, dass Ihr Vorlesen ebenso wie Ihr Klavierspiel nicht ganz dem entspricht, was man unter einer guten Darbietung verstehen würde. Und das, obwohl Sie doch so viel lesen."

An dieser Stelle schaltete sich Miss Bingley ein, die sehr gewillt war Lizzie zu verspotten, hatten doch Mr. Darcys Augen während Lizzies Vortrag für Miss Bingley ein bisschen zu lange auf Miss Bennet geruht. Sie sagte mit gespielter Bestürzung: „Und dann werden Sie auch noch Gouvernante von Charles´ und Janes Kinder. Da müssen Sie doch gut Klavier spielen und gut vorlesen können, um den Kindern das auch beizubringen zu können!" Lizzie überging Miss Bingleys Beleidigung und antwortet Miss Bingley höflich und geduldig: „Miss Bingley, das können Sie nur schwerlich miteinander vergleichen. Denn schließlich sind Kinder ein viel weniger kritisches Publikum als Erwachsene und vor allem die Kinder von Charles und Jane müssten, wenn man an den Charakter ihrer Eltern denkt, geradezu Engel sein, so gutmütig und sanftmütig wie die beiden immer sind."

Aber Miss Bingley gab so schnell nicht auf: „Ich denke, Sie machen sich da etwas zu viel Hoffnung, Miss Bennet. Kinder sind vielmehr strenger als Erwachsene, da Sie noch nicht die Höflichkeit besitzen auch einem langweiligem oder schlechtem Vortrag geduldig zuzuhören. Und auch die Kinder von meinem Bruder werden da kaum anders sein. Ich beneide Sie da wirklich nicht, im Gegenteil ich mache mir eher Sorgen, dass Ihnen diese Aufgabe zuviel werden könnte. Naja, und dann ist es ja auch noch furchtbar unbefriedigend sich um die Kinder anderer Leute zu kümmern, selbst wenn es die Kinder der eigenen Schwester sind. Ich könnte das nicht ertragen!"

Miss Bingley holte kurz Luft und fuhr dann noch unverschämter fort: „Aber ich denke mir, Sie haben kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, denn Ihr Vater hat Ihnen sicher nicht viel hinterlassen und auch Charles kann es sich trotz seines Vermögen nicht leisten Ihnen eine Aussteuer zu finanzieren. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie noch Glück, dass Sie hier bei Charles und Jane bleiben können und nicht die Kinder einer völlig Fremden erziehen müssen." Hier endlich endetet Miss Bingleys Redefluss, aber die sonst so vorlaute Lizzie wusste auf diese Beleidigung nichts zu entgegnen und konnte nur verärgert schweigen, obwohl sie gerne der Herablassung Miss Bingleys etwas entgegengesetzt hätte.

Doch Mr. Darcy konnte Miss Bingley diese offensichtliche Herabsetzung Lizzies nicht durchgehen lassen und wies Miss Bingley mit folgenden Worten in die Schranken: „Es ist nichts Unehrenhaftes daran, die Kinder anderer Leute zu unterrichten, deshalb sollten Sie auch niemanden verspotten, der seinen Lebensunterhalt auf diese Weise bestreitet. Schließlich verdanken auch Sie Ihrer Erzieherin vieles, wenn man bedenkt, dass diese Frau Ihnen fast alles beigebracht hat, was Sie als Dame wissen und berücksichtigen müssen. Daher verachten Sie niemals Menschen, auf deren Dienst Sie angewiesen sind. Und entgegen Ihrer Meinung glaube ich, dass Miss Bennet aufgrund ihres Wissens, aber auch aufgrund der Art, wie sie mit Kindern umgeht, eine gute Hauslehrerin für Bingleys Kinder abgeben wird. Und ich denke, dass sie den Bingleys damit mehr einen Gefallen tut als die ihr damit getan haben, dass sie sie als Gouvernante für ihre Kinder ausgewählt haben. Und ich denke, dass im Gegensatz zu Ihnen Miss Bennet mit ihrer Rolle als Lehrerin und Erzieherin der Kinder der Bingleys durchaus zufrieden ist. Schließlich ist sie dadurch für viele Jahre versorgt und braucht sich keine Gedanken um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu machen." Er schwieg einen Moment und wandte sich dann an Lizzie: „Ich hoffe, Miss Bennet, ich habe mich bei meiner Einschätzung Ihrer Sicht der Dinge nicht geirrt. Wenn Sie das anders sehen, sagen Sie es ruhig." Doch Lizzie versicherte ihm, dass er ihre Meinung zu Miss Bingleys Bedenken relativ gut getroffen habe und sie nichts weiter zu diesem Thema zu sagen hätte. Aber tatsächlich war sie etwas beleidigt, dass er so einfach davon ausgegangen war, dass sie unverheiratet bleiben würde. Ja, er hatte sie gegenüber Miss Bingley verteidigt, dennoch war er überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie eventuell auch heiraten könnte, bevor sie Charles und Jane als Erzieherin nützlich sein konnte. Und diese Kleinigkeit ließ alle Freundlichkeit, die er bei ihrer Verteidigung gegenüber Miss Bingleys unverschämten Betragen gezeigt hatte, verblassen. Denn was konnte ihr noch deutlicher zeigen, dass er keine Intention hatte sie zu heiraten und auch noch glaubte, dass kein anderer Mann eine Heirat mit ihr im Sinn haben konnte.

Jedenfalls herrschte nach Lizzies Worten wieder eine unerträgliche Stille, da keiner wirklich etwas sagen wollte: Mr. Darcy nicht, weil er sich nach der Verteidigung Lizzies gegenüber Miss Bingley nicht noch mehr durch Beweise seiner Liebe zu Lizzie zum Gespött machen wollte; Miss Bingley, weil sie nur zu deutlich Mr. Darcys Abfuhr spürte und ihn nicht noch weiter verärgern wollte, und Miss Bennet, weil sie sich sowohl durch Miss Bingley als auch durch Mr. Darcy erniedrigt fühlte. So war es an Miss Darcy, eine Unterhaltung herbeizuführen. Diese war äußerst verwundert, wenn nicht so gar verstört von den scharfen Worten, welche zwischen Mr. Darcy und Miss Bingley gefallen waren, und versuchte nun dadurch, dass sie Miss Bingley fragte, ob sie nicht weiter vorlesen wollte, den Frieden wiederherzustellen. In der Tat zeigte sich Miss Bingley erfreut über diesen Gunstbeweis und begann mit verständlicher Stimme vorzulesen, und ihr Lesen wäre echt gut gewesen, wären nicht alle Gefühle, die sie in die Worte hineinlegte, dem Zuhörer zu theatralisch und zu affektiert vorgekommen. Wo man bei Lizzie trotz holprigen und stockenden Lesens Gefühle gespürt hatte, war bei Miss Bingley nur so etwas wie der Wunsch sich zu präsentieren und gefühlvoll zu erscheinen.

Und so saß Lizzie noch etwa eine Stunde neben Miss Darcy und musste geduldig Miss Bingley zuhören, die sich sogar beim Vorlesen nur allzu deutlich an Mr. Darcy heranmachte. Doch trotz aller Beleidigungen und Kränkungen, die Lizzie an diesem Abend hatte ertragen müssen, eine Freude sollte ihr gegönnt werden. Denn Miss Darcy, der Lizzie den ganzen Abend über Leid getan hatte und die keinesfalls die Unfreundlichkeit Miss Bingleys verstand, hielt diese, als sich die Gesellschaft aufzulösen begann, noch kurz zurück und sagte schüchtern, aber doch sehr überzeugt von der Richtigkeit und Anständigkeit dessen, was sie Miss Bennet mitteilen wollte: „Miss Bennet, ich hoffe, mein Bruder hat Sie mit seinen Worten über Ihren Vortrag nicht beleidigt. Er wollte Sie gewiss nicht beleidigen, sondern nur seine Meinung äußern. Deshalb würde ich es mir wünschen, dass Sie sich seine Worte nicht allzu sehr zu Herzen nehmen. Ich selbst bin auch eine schlechte Vorleserin und weiß, wie unangenehm es einem sein kann vor Publikum vorlesen zu müssen. Ich hoffe also die Worte einer Leidengenossin können Sie beruhigen, dass Ihr Vortrag schon innerhalb der nächsten Tage vergessen sein wird und weder bei meinem Bruder noch bei Miss Bingley die Achtung für Sie als Person verringern wird."

Hier hörten Miss Darcys wohlwollende Worte auf, da ihr Bruder ihr bedeutete, dass er sie zu ihrem Schlafgemach begleiten wolle. Doch Lizzie blieb immer noch die Zeit Miss Darcy einen dankbaren Blick zuzuwerfen und ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Aber obwohl sie Miss Darcys Worten glaubte, dass ihr Vortrag keinen Einfluss auf Miss Bingleys und Mr. Darcys Meinung gegenüber ihr hatte, glaubte sie doch im Gegensatz zu Miss Darcy, dass diese beiden Menschen ihr gegenüber äußerst kritisch eingestellt waren und dass jede Schwäche ihr negativ angerechnet werden würde.

Während sie bei der Lady mit dieser Einschätzung richtig lag, hätte sie Mr. Darcy durch diese Überzeugung kaum mehr Unrecht tun können. Denn ihn hatte ihr Vortrag trotz aller seiner Unzulänglichkeit nur noch mehr für sie eingenommen und er konnte nicht umhin sich immer wieder über Miss Bingleys Benehmen aufzuregen und sich zu fragen, was die sonst so selbstbewusste Miss Bennet so verunsichert haben konnte, dass sie ein einfaches Sonett nur stockend und kaum hörbar hatte vorlesen können. Und obwohl ihn diese Frage sehr beschäftigte, kam er doch nicht auf die logische Antwort. Dieser intelligente und sonst so verständige Mann war in der Ergründung des Herzens seiner Angebeteten so unbegabt, wie es nur ein sehr liebeskranker Mann sein konnte.

**Kapitel 8:**

Lizzie musste die Ereignisse des Nachmittages und des Abends mit jemanden besprechen und so suchte sie, nachdem sie sich von Mr. Darcy und seiner Schwester getrennt hatte, Jane auf, die immer noch im Zimmer ihrer kleinen Tochter saß. Sie erzählte Jane von dem Spaziergang mit Miss Bingley und von ihrem Lesevortrag am Abend, von Mr. Darcys Bemerkungen zu ihrem Vortrag und von Miss Bingleys Beleidigungen. „Wie kann er nur so unerhört sein? Ich lese vielleicht nicht gut, aber das ist kein Grund es laut zu sagen. Und dann seine Worte über die ewige Liebe. Sollte das etwa ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl sein, dass er nicht mehr an mir interessiert ist? Wenn ja, war das wohl eher ein Wink mit dem ganzen Zaun! Und dann noch seine Worte, dass ich hier äußerst gut versorgt sein werde! Hält er mich für so stupide, dass ich es nicht sehe, dass er kein Interesse mehr an mir hat, so dass er das bei jedem einzelnen Wort, das er sagt hervorheben muss? Oh, wie ich ihn hasse, Jane! Ich will, dass er geht und nie wiederkommt! Ich will diesen unfreundlichen, schrecklichen, arroganten Mann nie wieder sehen!" Jane zog Lizzie ein bisschen zu sich und sagte leise, mit mitfühlendem und beruhigendem Ton: „Wir wissen doch beide, dass du das nicht ernst meinst? Komm, Lizzie, du brauchst mir nichts vorzumachen." Lizzie wollte ihr erst widersprechen, gab dann aber nach und drückte ihre Schwester fest an sich. Tränen überfluteten ihr Gesicht und sie schluchzte leise: „Ich liebe ihn immer noch, Jane. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es weh tut. Ich..." Sie brach ab. Jane, die es nicht ertragen konnte ihre geliebte Schwester so leiden zu sehen, wollte ihr wenigstens in einer Hinsicht Trost spenden: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich mit Caroline verlobt ist oder auch nur daran denken würde, ihr einen Antrag zu machen. Charles würde es wissen und er hat mir nichts dergleichen erzählt und in Gesellschaft schenkt ihr nicht die geringste Beachtung. Caroline wünscht sich sicher nur, dass er sie heiratet." Lizzie entgegnete darauf: „Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass er Miss Bingley tatsächlich heiraten möchte, aber eigentlich ist das auch egal: Er wird nicht mich heiraten, sondern eine andere Frau. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was er mir damit antut, wie sehr er mich damit verletzt." Sie hielt einen Moment inne. „Nein, es wäre ihm egal. Er hat schon lange aufgehört mich zu lieben. Mein Schmerz kann ihm nichts bedeuten!"

Hier wollte Jane ihr widersprechen, aber Lizzie fuhr fort: „Deshalb soll er auch niemals erfahren, was ich für ihn empfinde. Jane, ich verspreche dir: Ich werde keine Träne mehr um ihn weinen! Er soll kein Grund mehr für mich sein, nachts wach zu liegen und ich werde auch nicht mehr seine Nähe suchen. Ich werde mich vor ihm nicht mehr lächerlich machen! Glaube mir, Jane, er ist schon aus meinen Gedanken verschwunden und ich werde wieder so fröhlich und glücklich sein wie ich es vorher war." Sie warf ihrer Schwester ein Lächeln zu, das zeigen sollte, dass sie durchaus in der Lage war, das, was sie vorher so leidenschaftlich versprochen hatte, auch durchzuführen, und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Jane sah ihr mit einem besorgten Blick hinterher. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Lizzie ihre Gefühle für Mr. Darcy einfach so abstellen konnte, obwohl sie es gleichzeitig erhoffte. Denn Mr. Darcy schien - auch wenn Jane glaubte, dass er immer noch in Lizzie verliebt war - fest entschlossen keine Gefühle für Miss Bennet mehr zuzulassen.

Auch Mr. Darcy war gezwungen, zu den Ereignissen des Abends Stellung zu nehmen und sein eigenes Handeln zu reflektieren. Denn Miss Darcy, die Miss Bennet sehr sympathisch gefunden hatte, konnte nicht anders als das Verhalten ihres Bruder einer milden Kritik zu unterziehen: „Fitzwilliam, ich wundere mich ein bisschen über dein Verhalten heute Abend. Ich meine, war es wirklich nötig Miss Bennet auf die Unzulänglichkeiten ihres Vortrags hinzuweisen? Sie schien sowieso schon sehr aufgeregt und..." Hier brach Georgiana ab und warf einen fragenden Blick auf ihren Bruder, ob ihn ihre Worte vielleicht gekränkt oder beleidigt hatten. Doch Darcy, der sich selbst schon seine Worte zu Miss Bennet vorgeworfen hatte, konnte seiner Schwester nur zustimmen: „Georgiana, du hast völlig Recht. Meine Worte waren nicht nur unhöflich, sondern auch verletzend und ich wünschte, ich könnte zurücknehmen, was ich gesagt habe. Ich hoffe bloß, dass Miss Bennet meine Worte nicht als Beleidigung oder Kränkung ansieht. Es war nicht meine Intention, sie zu demütigen." Er schien für einen Moment in Gedanken versunken, bis Georgiana ihm, ermutigt durch seine Worte, noch eine Frage stellte: „Dann, bist also auch nicht böse auf mich, dass ich Miss Bennet gegenüber nachher noch erwähnt habe, dass sie sich keine Gedanken darum machen soll durch ihren Vortrag in deiner Achtung gesunken zu sein?" „Was?", Darcy war auf einmal ganz aufmerksam, was Georgiana zu sagen hatte, „Das hast du wirklich getan?", und fügte als er merkte, dass sie seine Überraschung als Verärgerung deutete, noch schnell hinzu: „Nein, ich bin dir deswegen nicht böse. Ich bin stolz, dass du so viel Anstand bewiesen hast, mehr Anstand als dein älterer Bruder. Du bist die beste Schwester, die man sich nur wünschen kann!" Mit diesen Worten drückte er Georgiana an sich. Diese sah ihn verblüfft und fragend an, konnte aber nicht ganz ausmachen, wieso ihrem Bruder gerade an der guten Meinung von Elisabeth Bennet so viel lag, wenn sie auch eine kleine Vermutung in dieser Hinsicht hatte.

Darcy, der den neugierigen Blick seiner Schwester bemerkte, erklärte schnell: „Ich bin nur froh, dass du dich so freundlich gegenüber Miss Bennet verhalten hast, weil sie mir nach Miss Bingleys Verhalten heute Abend so leid getan hat. Es ist nicht unbedingt angenehm, wenn man sein Zuhause verlassen muss und dann auch noch von anderen wegen seiner Armut gedemütigt wird. Deshalb freut es mich auch, dass Miss Bingleys Arroganz nicht auf dich abgefärbt hat. Was bildet sich diese Frau eigentlich ein?" Darcy schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, schwieg aber und wechselte dann schnell das Thema und auch Georgiana wagte es nicht noch ein Wort über Miss Bingley oder Miss Bennet zu verlieren.

Doch Darcy konnte zwar Gespräche über Elisabeth Bennet vermeiden, aber die Gedanken an sie, konnte er weniger leicht verbannen. Fast die ganze Nacht brachte er damit zu über dieses hübsche Mädchen mit den strahlenden Augen nachzudenken. Zunächst einmal überlegte er, wie er sein schlechtes Benehmen am Abend wiedergutmachen konnte. Dann fragte er sich, was Elisabeth Bennets doch recht ungewöhnliches Verhalten bedeuten könnte, um sich zwischendurch immer wieder über die unmöglichen Manieren Miss Bingleys aufzuregen.

Nachdem er sein Schlafzimmer zum mindestens hunderten Mal durchwandert hatte, dachte er daran, sich etwas zu essen aus der Küche zu holen. Denn sein Magen hatte schon mehrmals hungrig geknurrt und vielleicht würde ja auch seinem Verstand eine kleine Mahlzeit gut tun. So nahm er sich eine Kerze und begab sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Im Haus war es ganz still und dunkel. Doch als er sich in der Küche etwas aus einem Schrank holen wollte, hörte er auf einmal einen lang gezogenen Schrei: „Aua" Für einen kurzen Moment stand er erschrocken und perplex da, doch dann begriff er, dass er jemandem auf die Füße getreten sein musste, der sich in der Ecke neben dem Schrank versteckt hatte. „Wer ist da?", fragte er mit lauter und etwas bedrohlicher Stimme. Schließlich wollte er den Einbrecher, wenn es einer war, in die Flucht jagen. Er bekam eine zittrige, leise Antwort: „Miss Elisabeth Bennet, Sir." „Miss Bennet?", fragte Mr. Darcy überrascht zurück. Er hätte kaum überraschter klingen können, wenn er einem Geist auf die Füße getreten wäre. Er ergriff wieder die Lampe, die er für einen kurzen Moment abgestellt hatte, und leuchtete nach Miss Bennets Gesicht. Sie sah bleich und erschrocken aus. Am liebsten hätte Darcy sie in die Arme genommen und getröstet, aber er unterdrückte diesen Impuls und fragte: „Was machen Sie denn um alles in der Welt mitten in der Nacht hier?" Lizzie hatte mittlerweile ihren Humor, ihre Selbstbeherrschung und auch ihre Wut auf den Mann, der sie so erschreckt hatte, wieder gefunden und entgegnete : „Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen, Mr. Darcy!" Darcy antwortete ihr ruhig und gelassen, während er seine Blicke über ihr weißes, baumwollenes Schlafgewand gleiten ließ: „Ich hatte plötzlich Hunger und wollte mir etwas zu essen holen." „So ging es mir auch", gab sie kühl zurück, während sie den Schal, den sie über ihrem Schlafgewand trug enger um sich zog. Was musste er sie auch so anschauen? Sie versuchte seinen Blicken auszuweichen.

Darcy, der spürte, wie unangenehm ihr das Ganze war, wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und machte ihr etwas Platz, so dass sie aus der Ecke neben dem Schrank herauskommen konnte. „Aber wieso haben Sie sich in dieser Ecke versteckt? Dachten Sie, ich wäre ein Einbrecher?", fragte er sie weiter aus. Lizzie nervten Mr. Darcys Fragen langsam etwas und sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart denkbar unwohl. So antwortete sie etwas patzig: „Für was hätte ich Sie denn sonst halten sollen? Ich hörte nur, wie jemand durchs Haus schlich und versteckte mich hier." Darcy, der die ganze Sache allmählich von ihrer lustigen Seite zu sehen begann, meinte scherzhaft: „Dann kann ich ja nur froh sein, dass Sie mich nicht mit der Bratpfanne attackiert haben?" Lizzie, die in keinster Weise zu Scherzen aufgelegt war, wandte sich wütend zum Gehen. 'Ich hätte mich fast zu Tode erschreckt und er findet es witzig!', dachte sie empört.

Darcy merkte, dass Lizzie sauer auf ihn war, wollte sie aber nicht so ohne eine Erklärung gehen lassen. Er packte sie am Arm und drehte sie zu sich. „Was?", Lizzie schien verwirrt und empört.

„Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen, dass ich Ihnen auf die Füße getreten bin und Sie erschreckt habe, naja, und auch für mein Verhalten allgemein. Ich war nicht..." Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „besonders freundlich zu dir, äh zu Ihnen in letzter Zeit." Er wartete anscheinend, dass sie etwas dazu sagte, aber Lizzie schwieg. So fuhr er fort: „Lassen Sie uns einfach Frieden schließen und nicht mehr die Fehler der Vergangenheit ausgraben. Ich meine, nur für diese paar Tage, bis ich wieder nach London fahre, muss es doch möglich sein einander mit Höflichkeit und Anstand zu behandeln. Danach müssen Sie mich nie wieder sehen. Nur diese paar Tage sollten wir..."

Er kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen, denn Lizzie hatte sich schon aus seinem Griff gelöst und die Küche verlassen. Einen kurzen Moment verspürte er den Drang ihr nachzulaufen und machte schon einen Schritt auf die Tür zu, hielt dann aber inne und drehte sich herum. „Nein, Elisabeth, ich werde Sie nicht weiter belästigen", versicherte er sich selbst laut mit erzwungener Selbstbeherrschung.

Lizzies Wut auf Mr. Darcy kannte keine Grenzen, als sie die Küche verließ. Sie hatte mehr von seinem Friedensangebot erwartet, als nur das Einverständnis, sich während der nächsten Tage mit Höflichkeit und Anstand zu behandeln. Doch später ging ihr auf, dass dieser Waffenstillstand, wenn er auch nicht das war, was sie sich erwünscht hatte, doch zumindest besser war als die Art, wie sie sich in der letzten Zeit behandelt hatten. Und es sprach für Mr. Darcys Charakter, dass er einsah, dass sein Benehmen ihr gegenüber nicht das beste gewesen war und dass er sich dafür entschuldigte und es ändern wollte. Vielleicht gab es ja doch eine Möglichkeit normal miteinander umzugehen ohne sich nur durch verletzte Gefühle leiten zu lassen.

**Kapitel 9:**

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle bis auf Mr. Darcy, der nach dem Gespräch mit Lizzie noch etliche Stunden wach gelegen hatte, gutgelaunt und voller Tatendrang. Denn heute sollte die Taufe der kleinen Elisabeth stattfinden und so blieb Lizzie, die Jane bei den Vorbereitungen half, keine Zeit zum Nachdenken über Mr. Darcy und ihre Beziehung zu ihm.

Doch Darcy, dem es überlassen blieb, sich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen, wenn er nicht die Gemeinschaft von Miss Bingley oder Mrs. Bennet und deren jüngeren Töchtern genießen wollte. Denn Georgiana, die nicht nur Elisabeth, sondern auch Jane sehr zugetan war, hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht diesen beiden bei ihren Aufgaben zu helfen.

Da es zusätzlich auch noch regnete, blieb Darcy nicht einmal die Möglichkeit eines Ausritts und so setzte er sich mit einem Buch in die Bibliothek und las, bis schließlich Bingley, der nach ihm gesucht hatte, mit einer Bitte zu Mr. Darcy kam. „Darcy, ich suche dich schon die ganze Zeit. Jane und Elisabeth wollen schon in die Kirche fahren, um die kleine Elisabeth etwas an die Umgebung dort zu gewöhnen. Ich habe leider noch einige Dinge, die ich vor der Taufe noch erledigen muss. Könntest du deshalb Miss Bennet und meine Frau begeleiten?" „Natürlich", entgegnete Darcy, obwohl ihn der Gedanke mit Mrs. Bingley und Miss Bennet allein vorauszufahren, nicht unbedingt begeisterte. Nach dem Gespräch, das er in der letzten Nacht mit Miss Bennet geführt, war er fest davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn so weit weg wünschte wie nur möglich, und, da er sie liebte und es nicht ertragen konnte mit ihr zusammen zu sein, wenn sie seine Gesellschaft so verabscheute, war es auch sein größter Wunsch Zusammentreffen mit ihr möglichst zu vermeiden.

Doch als er mit Miss Bennet und Mrs. Bingley zur Kirche fuhr, ließ er sich von alledem nichts anmerken. Er fragte freundlich nach, ob sie alle Vorbereitungen für den Empfang, der nach der Taufe in Dufton Hall stattfinden sollte, abgeschlossen hätten, und hörte interessiert zu, als sie von den kleinen Missgeschicken und Schwierigkeiten erzählten, die kurzfristig noch aufgetreten waren, und seine Schwester für ihre Mithilfe lobten.

Aber dann bemerkte Jane plötzlich: „Charles und ich haben uns überlegt, ob ihr beide als Taufpaten vielleicht die Gäste begrüßen könntet, da wir wahrscheinlich kaum Zeit dafür hätten, wo so viele Leute uns ihre Glückwünsche zu unserer Tochter aussprechen wollen. Da wäre es schwierig alle Gäste zu begrüßen und dann noch Zeit für einzelne Gespräche zu haben. Ihr tut uns doch den Gefallen und helft uns da?" Lizzie wollte zunächst etwas sagen, schwieg dann aber, einerseits, weil sie sowieso nicht laut aussprechen konnte, was sie dachte - Nämlich, dass dies ein billiger Trick war, sie und Mr. Darcy doch noch miteinander auszusöhnen -, anderseits, weil sie Mr. Darcy die Möglichkeit geben wollte, etwas dazu zu sagen.

Mr. Darcy sagte zuerst nichts zu Mrs. Bingleys Bitte, sondern starrte nur nachdenklich und finster vor sich hin. Genau wie Lizzie sah er diese Bitte als Verkupplungsversuch, den er als beleidigend empfand und nicht unterstützen wollte. Schließlich, als keine der beiden Frauen etwas sagte und ihm klar wurde, dass man auf seine Meinung zu der Angelegenheit wartete, antwortete er: „Mrs. Bingley, ich verstehe durchaus Ihre Sorge und den Grund Ihrer Bitte, doch ich halte es nicht gerade für schicklich, wenn Miss Bennet und ich Ihre Gäste in Ihrem Haus willkommen heißen sollen. Schließlich ist es Ihr Haus und es sind Ihre Gäste und mir wäre es sehr unangenehm - und sicher sieht Miss Bennet das genauso - mich als Gastgeber in einem fremden Haus aufzuspielen. Sehen Sie keine Möglichkeit die Gäste zu begrüßen und trotzdem einen Zeitrahmen für private Gespräche offen zu halten?" Jane, die Mr. Darcys Bedenken verstand, aber eine solche Absage nicht einfach akzeptieren wollte, entgegnete daraufhin: „Mr. Darcy, ich weiß Ihr Gefühl für Anstand zu schätzen, aber es ist uns unmöglich diese beiden Aufgaben miteinander zu verbinden und, da Lizzie ja auch Dufton Hall als ihr Zuhause bezeichnen kann, jetzt wo meine ganze Familie hier wohnt und Sie beide zudem die Taufpaten der kleinen Elisabeth sind, denke ich, wird niemand daran Anstoß nehmen, wenn Ihr zusammen die Gäste begrüßt. Bitte, macht es doch! Charles und mir würde es viel bedeuten." Eine solche Bitte konnte auch Mr. Darcy nicht einfach so abschlagen und, nachdem er einen fragenden Blick auf Lizzie geworfen hatte, die mit einem etwas resignierten Lächeln stillschweigend ihre Zustimmung dazu gab, versicherte er Mrs. Bingley, dass er und Miss Bennet Ihnen diese Aufgabe gerne abnehmen würden, wenn es wirklich Ihr Wunsch wäre.

Jane freute sich, dass Mr. Darcy und Lizzie ihre Zustimmung zu ihrem Vorschlag gegeben hatten, musste aber bald an dem Schweigen der beiden erkennen, dass es fraglich war, ob diese Idee, die beiden Taufpaten zur Begrüßung der Gäste einzuspannen, tatsächlich klug gewesen war.

Denn sowohl Darcy als auch Lizzie schienen nicht besonders glücklich bei der Vorstellung den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend miteinander verbringen zu müssen. Beide fragten sich, was der andere wohl von dieser Idee hielt, waren unsicher, wie sie mit dem anderen umgehen sollten, und konnten nicht einmal genau ausmachen, wie sie selbst das Vorhaben bewerteten.

Als sie bei der Kirche ankamen, begrüßte sie der Pfarrer schon freundlich. Er wollte mit Mrs. Bingley den genauen Ablauf noch einmal durchgehen und bat Lizzie das Kind auf die Taufe vorzubereiten: „Miss Bennet, eigentlich ist es ja heiliges Wasser, aber sie gewöhnen die Kleine doch besser an das Wasser sonst schreit sie nachher noch während der Taufe", und warf Miss Bennet während seiner Worte ein verschwörerisches Lächeln zu.

Lizzie nahm tatsächlich ihre kleine Namensvetterin und besprengte sie etwas mit dem Taufwasser. Zunächst schrie die gewaltige Elisabeth, aber Lizzie beruhigte sie und vermittelte ihr, dass sie vor dem Wasser keine Angst haben musste. Darcy, der nichts zu tun hatte, beobachtete die beiden und konnte nicht anders als die Art, wie Miss Bennet mit ihrer kleinen Nichte umging zu bewundern. Immer wieder kam ihm der Gedanke: 'Das hätte dein Kind sein können! Sie hätte die Mutter deiner Kinder sein können!" Diese Gedanken schmerzten ihn zutiefst, doch er konnte sie nicht verdrängen. Jetzt, wo er nach seiner Meinung jede Möglichkeit verspielt hatte, sie jemals seine Frau zu nennen, erkannte er, dass Elisabeth Bennet genau die Mutter gewesen wäre, die er sich für seine Kinder gewünscht hätte.

„Meine Schwester hat eine tolle Art mit ihrer kleinen Nichte umzugehen, nicht wahr?" Mrs. Bingleys Stimme riss Darcy aus seinen Gedanken. Jane hatte gesehen, wie Mr. Darcys Blick lange bewundernd auf Lizzie geruht hatte, und glaubte, dass nun der Moment gekommen sei, mit ihm über ihre Schwester zu reden. Tatsächlich drehte Darcy sich halb zu ihr herum. Aber er erkannte auch, wie Mrs. Bingley ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, und war keineswegs gewillt zuzugeben, wie sehr ihn die Art, wie Miss Bennet mit ihrer Nichte umging, fasziniert hatte. Daher bemerkte er mit betont gleichgültiger Stimme: „Kann man so sagen. Sie lässt das Kind jedenfalls nicht fallen."

In diesem Moment fuhr Lizzie herum und warf ihm einen kurzen, entrüsteten Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass sie seine Worte durchaus mitbekommen hatte. Darcy wünschte sich sofort, er hätte nichts gesagt oder zumindest etwas anderes, aber er konnte seine Worte nun nicht mehr ändern und auch nicht mehr gutmachen.

Lizzie drehte sich daraufhin gekränkt wieder weg und schien ihn nun nicht mehr beachten zu wollen, während Jane versuchte das Gespräch schnell in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, wofür Darcy ihr sehr dankbar war.

Wie sehr er mit seinen Worten Lizzie verletzt hatte, bemerkte Darcy, als er während der Taufprozedur neben ihr stand und sie ihn auf einmal leise anfauchte: „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie man mit Babys umgeht, oder? Und trotzdem kritisieren Sie mich, beschuldigen mich eine schlechte Tante und Patin zu sein. Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?" Darcy war über Lizzies Gefühlsausbruch so erstaunt, dass er erst einmal kurz nachdenken musste, bevor er ihr flüsternd antwortete: „Ich habe Sie in keinster Weise kritisieren wollen, Miss Bennet. Meine Bemerkung eben war als Witz gemeint. Es tut mir leid, dass Sie das falsch verstanden haben." Lizzie, die nun glaubte Darcy wolle sich über sie lustig machen, entgegnete: „Mr. Darcy, Sie finden es also witzig, dass ich mich um meine Nichte, mein Patenkind kümmere? Nur weil Sie kleine Kinder entweder langweilig oder nervig finden, heißt das nicht, dass jeder Ihre Meinung teilen muss. ICH kümmere mich wenigstens um mein Patenkind im Gegensatz zu Ihnen!" Darcy war über Lizzies Zorn etwas überrascht und bemerkte verblüfft: „Man könnte fast meinen, Sie wären die Mutter der kleinen Elisabeth, Miss Bennet, so wie Sie sich aufregen. Ich bin tatsächlich nicht der Mensch, der seine Zeit mit Babysitten, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich mich nicht um mein Patenkind kümmere."

Lizzie wollte darauf etwas antworten, aber in diesem Moment wandte sich der Pfarrer an Darcy: „Geloben Sie, Fitzwilliam Darcy, für Ihr Patenkind Elisabeth Bingley in seiner körperlichen, geistigen und geistlichen Entwicklung Sorge zu tragen, es im Glauben an Jesus Christus, die Dreieinigkeit und die Bibel zu erziehen und dem Kind das Wort Gottes, welches sich uns in der Bibel offenbart, weiterzugeben?" „Ja, ich gelobe es", war Darcys Antwort. Lizzie, die auch seine letzten Worte nicht von seiner Sorge um die kleine Elisabeth hatten überzeugen können, zischte ihm ärgerlich zu: „Sie lügen doch. Was bedeutet Ihnen dieses Kind denn schon?" Doch mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn nun wandte sich der Pfarrer an sie: „Geloben Sie, Elisabeth Bennet, für Ihr Patenkind Elisabeth Bingley in Ihrer körperlichen, geistigen und geistlichen Entwicklung Sorge zu tragen, es im Glauben an Jesus Christus, die Dreieinigkeit und die Bibel zu erziehen und dem Kind das Wort Gottes, welches sich uns in der Bibel offenbart, weiterzugeben?" „Ja, ich gelobe es", sagte Lizzie stolz, während sie Mr. Darcy von der Seite her tadelnd ansah.

Sobald sich der Pfarrer von ihnen abgewendet hatte, musste sich Darcy, der sich durch Lizzies Verhalten beleidigt sah, verteidigen: „Natürlich bedeutet mir das Kind der Bingleys etwas, nur ist meine Sorge vielleicht etwas anders als die Ihre, etwas praktischer. So kann ich das Kind versorgen, falls den Bingleys was geschieht, und ihm eine gute Erziehung sowie die Einführung in die höhere Gesellschaft gewährleisten. Deswegen haben die Bingleys mich ja auch zum Taufpaten der kleinen Elisabeth gemacht. Während Sie Elisabeth, falls den Bingleys tatsächlich etwas passieren sollte, liebevoll aufziehen sollen, soll ich ihre Versorgung und Erziehung sichern. Sie dachten, dass wir uns da perfekt ergänzen und so das Kind keinen Mangel leiden muss. Sie halten uns halt für ein gutes Team."

Hier konnte Darcy nicht anders als zu schmunzeln. Denn obwohl er fest davon überzeugt war, dass sich seine und Lizzies Fähigkeiten wirklich perfekt ergänzten, war doch klar, dass sie beide nicht unbedingt bewiesen hatten, dass sie auch gut miteinander auskommen und sich einigen konnten. Und obwohl er ihre Unfähigkeit miteinander klarzukommen aus tiefstem Herzen bedauerte, sah er doch die traurige Ironie in der Tatsache, dass zwei Menschen, die so unterschiedlich waren und sich gegenseitig so feindlich gegenüber standen, Paten desselben Kindes sein sollten.

Lizzie war nun erst recht sauer auf Mr. Darcy. 'Ein gutes Team abgeben? Was dachte sich dieser Mann überhaupt? Schließlich hatte er sie abgelehnt, als er sie hätte heiraten können. Er hatte durch seine Ablehnung und Gleichgültigkeit letztlich dafür gesorgt, dass sie kein Team, kein Paar waren.' So entgegnete sie mit bitterem Spott: „Ich glaube nicht, dass es den Bingleys reicht ihre Tochter nur gut versorgt zu wissen. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass wir beide ein gutes Team abgeben. Es gibt kaum zwei Menschen auf der Welt, die weniger dazu geeignet sind, gemeinsam ein Kind aufzuziehen." Darcy, den diese Worte über alle Maßen verletzten, schwieg tief betrübt und hätte Lizzie ihn angeschaut, hätte sie Tränen in seinen Augen sehen können. Doch Lizzie würdigte Darcy keines weiteren Blickes und kurze Zeit darauf war die kleine Elisabeth auch schon getauft und Darcy und Lizzie ließen sich wieder auf ihren Plätzen nieder. Der eine neben Mr. Bingley, die andere neben dessen Ehefrau.

**Kapitel 10:**

Das Gespräch, welches während der Taufe zwischen Darcy und Elisabeth stattgefunden hat, war nicht dazu geeignet die beiden einander näher zu bringen. Im Gegenteil es entfernte die beiden Verliebten sogar noch voneinander, da jeder der beiden sich vom anderen gedemütigt und missverstanden fühlte. So war ihnen auch die Pflicht, gemeinsam die Gäste zu begrüßen, noch unwillkommener als sie ihnen sowieso schon gewesen wäre.

Darcy war diese Pflicht nicht nur unwillkommen, sondern schier unerträglich. So nahe neben der Frau zu stehen, die er aus tiefstem Herzen liebte und die ihn im Gegenzug - wie er glaubte - nur hasste und verabscheute, zerrte an seinen Nerven und immer wieder musste er den Drang unterdrücken, ihr all das an den Kopf zu schmeißen, was er immer noch für sie empfand, oder einfach zu gehen. Aber er blieb neben ihr stehen, begrüßte die Gäste mit Höflichkeit und übte sich soweit es ging in Geduld.

Aber als Lizzie allein mit der Frau des Pfarrers fast zehn Minuten sprach, war Darcys Geduld am Ende. „Miss Bennet", schalt er sie, sobald sich die Pfarrersfrau entfernt hatte, „ich glaube nicht, dass Mrs. Bingley wollte, dass Sie sich von jedem Gast seine Lebensgeschichte erzählen lässt. Wir sollen nur die Gäste begrüßen und zwar jeden Gast und nicht nur die, mit welchen wir besonders eng verbunden sind." Lizzie antwortete wütend: „Ich begrüße jeden Gast freundlich und höflich, aber Mrs. Musgrove ist eine gute Bekannte von mir und ich habe sie länger nicht gesehen und mich daher etwas länger nach ihrem Befinden und dem ihrer Kinder erkundigt. Ich habe nicht mehr getan als Höflichkeit und Anstand von mir verlangten." „Das hätten Sie auch später noch tun können, Miss Bennet", entgegnete Mr. Darcy, „jetzt aber ist es zunächst einmal Ihre Aufgabe die Gäste zu begrüßen. Und ich denke, wenn wir diese Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen, kann das für uns beide nur von Vorteil sein." Lizzie wollte etwas antworten, aber in diesem Moment kam gerade Miss Bingley auf sie zu und so setzte sie ein freundliches Lächeln auf, um diese mit allergrößter Höflichkeit zu begrüßen. Mr. Darcy folgte Lizzies Beispiel, schließlich wollte er sich nicht schon wieder von Miss Bingley darauf hingewiesen werden, dass er und Miss Bennet so ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck eines glücklichen Paares machten. Nicht, dass Miss Bingley Unrecht gehabt hätte, aber er wollte ihr einfach den Triumph nicht gönnen zu sehen, wie sehr Miss Bennet ihn verletzt hatte.

Doch Miss Bingley hatte die gespielte Eintracht der beiden schon längst durchschaut und bemerkte mit einem sarkastischem Lächeln: „Ihr zwei passt so gut zueinander. Es würde mich freuen, euch beide erneut zusammen vor dem Altar zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die beiden zurück, während sie sich an den verdutzten und gedemütigten Gesichtern der beiden erfreute.

Zwischen Darcy und Lizzie herrschte eine unangenehme Pause, bis Darcy, den diese Bemerkung Miss Bingleys nun wirklich zornig gemacht hatte, zynisch erwähnte: „Wenn Sie immer noch den Wunsch haben, mich zu heiraten, wäre jetzt der Moment gekommen mir dies kundzutun." Er hielt kurz inne, anscheinend in Erwartung einer Antwort, doch Lizzie war zu verblüfft, um irgendetwas zu sagen, und so fuhr er fort: „Nein? Ich habe es auch gar nicht anders erwartet. Sie müssen sich wegen Ihrer Aufdringlichkeit vor meiner Abreise nach London ja geradezu schämen. Aber keine Angst, ich werde keinem Menschen davon erzählen. Schließlich bin ich ein Gentleman. Ich weiß, welches Verhalten in solchen Fällen angebracht ist." Er wandte sich leicht von ihr ab.

Lizzie spürte hinter seinen Worten mehr als nur verletzten Stolz, wollte etwas sagen, nun endlich nicht mehr über ihre Gefühle schweigen und machte einen schüchternen Versuch: „Mr. Darcy..." Aber genau in diesem Augenblick kam ein Gast auf sie zu und Lizzie blieb nichts anderes übrig als denselben zu begrüßen und die Worte, die sie Mr. Darcy sagen wollte, zurückzustellen.

Doch als der Gast sie dann wieder allein gelassen hatte, war es mit Lizzies Mut vorbei. 'Was hatte sie ihm überhaupt sagen wollen? Dass sie ihn liebte? Er hätte ihr doch sowieso nicht geglaubt oder ihr erzählt, dass er sie aber nicht mehr liebte?' Ihre Wut über ihre eigene Unüberlegtheit reizte ihren Zorn auf ihn. 'Was hatte er sich mit solchen Worten gedacht? Wollte er sie bloßstellen und beleidigen? Wenn dies seine Intention war, dann sollte er sehen, dass sie das auch konnte. Er würde sie nicht ungestraft beleidigen!' In dieser Weise verärgert, entlud Miss Bennet ihren ganzen Zorn auf Mr. Darcy: „Mr. Darcy, denken Sie wirklich, ich würde gewillt sein Ihnen meine ..." Hier stockte sie einen Moment. „meine Dankbarkeit auszusprechen, wenn Sie sich so verhalten wie in den letzten Tagen. Sie haben mich nicht nur gemieden und ignoriert, Sie haben mich auch mit Herablassung und Arroganz behandelt und sogar in aller Öffentlichkeit beleidigt. Ich kann Ihnen gegenüber nicht den geringsten Dank empfinden, auch wenn ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen Dank wegen Ihres Eingreifens in der Affäre mit Lydia schuldig wäre..." In diesem Moment war es wieder notwendig ein freundliches und höfliches Gesicht aufzusetzen und einen Gast zu begrüßen. Doch kaum hatte sich dieser wieder von ihnen abgewandt, fuhr Lizzie fort: „Nein, ich bin Ihnen nicht dankbar. Auch dieses selbstlose Verhalten Ihrerseits war doch nur ein billiger Trick, um mich von Ihrem Mitgefühl zu überzeugen. Nein, Sie haben noch nie etwas für einen anderen Menschen getan. Sie denken immer nur an sich selbst." Lizzie stoppte kurz, so dass Darcy, den Lizzies Worte sehr aufgebracht hatte, voll Zorn einwenden konnte: „ Sie sind da nicht anders, Miss Bennet. Sie sind mindestens genauso ichbezogen und selbstsüchtig. Denken Sie doch mal an meine Gefühle!" „Welche Gefühle?", erwiderte Lizzie, der es kaum möglich war, die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme zu dämpfen.

Darcy wollte daraufhin etwas entgegnen, doch wieder kamen ihnen Gäste dazwischen, die erwarteten freundlich begrüßt zu werden. Nachdem die Gäste sich abgewendet hatten, ergriff Lizzie wieder das Wort: „Sie haben keine Gefühle, Mr. Darcy, jedenfalls keine Gefühle für andere Menschen. Sie sind der schrecklichste, arroganteste, egoistischste, unerträglichste Mann, der mir je begegnet ist. Ich hatte Recht mit meiner Meinung von Ihnen. Wie kam ich nur auf die Idee, dass Sie sich geändert hätten? Wie konnte mich nur je in Sie verlieben? Was hat mich nur dazu bewogen...?"

Lizzie hielt inne, als sie ihr klar wurde, was sie gerade eben gesagt hatte. „Ach, du...", entfuhr es ihr, bevor sie mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Zimmer rannte. Kaum hatte sie die Tür des Salons hinter sich geschlossen, begann sie mit sich selbst zu schimpfen: „Was hast du nur getan, Lizzie? Wie konntest du es nur sagen? Und dann in einer solchen Situation? Er, er wird dich sicher verachten oder dich bemitleiden. Oh, Gott, was hab ich bloß gemacht?" Tränen kullerten über Lizzies Wangen.

Dann plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich herum. Vielleicht war es Jane, die das Geschehen beobachtet hatte und sie trösten wollte. Aber es war nicht Jane, vor ihr stand Mr. Darcy und schaute sie mit einem freundlichen, aber ernsten Blick an. 'Oh, nein', dachte Lizzie, 'bitte nicht. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn er mir sagt, er liebe mich nicht mehr und mir dabei noch mitfühlende Blicke zuwirft. Ich muss hier raus!' Sie war überrascht, als sie merkte, dass diese letzten Worte ihr tatsächlich über die Lippen gekommen waren: „Ich muss hier raus!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und wollte weggelaufen, doch Darcy packte sie am Handgelenk und drehte sie wieder zu sich. Da er stärker war als sie, ließ sie es ohne den geringsten Widerstand geschehen. Mittlerweile war ihr alles egal. Sie starrte auf den Boden, während Darcy ihre Schultern festhielt. „Schau mich an!", sagte Darcy mit ruhiger, fester Stimme. Lizzie schaute verlegen hoch. Ihre Augen waren feucht, über ihre Wangen kullerten noch ein paar vereinzelte Tränen und ihre Lippen bebten. 'Er wird ein paar freundliche Worte machen, mir dann sagen, dass seine Zuneigung zu mir leider aufgehört hat und mir versichern, dass man an einem gebrochenem Herzen nicht stirbt. So wird es sein und ich werde denken, mein Herz zerreißt, und trotzdem nicht weinen dürfen, da er mich dabei doch genau beobachtet', dachte Lizzie trübselig.

Tatsächlich hatte Darcy zuerst vorgehabt, mit Lizzie über das zu sprechen, was sie vorhin gesagt hatte, doch als er ihren traurigen Blick sah und spürte, dass sie zitterte, wusste er, dass alle Worte nicht reichen würden ihr zu zeigen, was er für sie empfand. Er musste handeln und zwar sofort.

„Elisabeth, meine Elisabeth", flüsterte er leise, bevor er ihr Gesicht näher zu sich zog und sie sanft küsste. Lizzie war zunächst vollkommen perplex, als Mr. Darcy sie küsste. Aber dann verstand sie, was dieser Kuss nur bedeuten konnte, ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus und sie drückte sich näher an Darcy, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und strich mit den Fingern durch seine Locken.

Als Darcy bewusst wurde, wo sie waren und wie lange sie schon in dieser Weise verharrten, löste er seine Lippen sanft von Lizzies, die ihn daraufhin etwas vorwurfsvoll und enttäuscht anblickte, während sie ihn nur noch fester umschlang und ihren Kopf an seine Brust lehnte, um sich dort vor Erleichterung auszuweinen, obwohl Weinen eigentlich das Letzte war, was sie jetzt tun wollte.

Darcy spürte es und bekam auch feuchte Augen, während er mit rauer, belegter Stimme sagte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so verletzt habe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es rückgängig machen." Lizzie blickte zu ihm hoch, sah seine feuchten Augen und antwortete sanft: „Mir tut es auch leid. Ich habe dir schließlich auch wehgetan." „Oh, Gott, ja!", entfuhr es ihm, als er sich an einige ihrer Worte erinnerte. „Wir wollen nicht mehr daran denken, ja?", entgegnete Lizzie entschlossen und fügte nach kurzem Nachdenken noch hinzu: „Und uns nie mehr verletzen." Darcy schmunzelte aufgrund dieser doch etwas unmöglichen Beteuerung und erwiderte lächelnd: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das möglich ist, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, wie unterschiedlich wir manchmal in unseren Vorstellungen sind. Aber wir wollen es auf jeden Fall versuchen, meine liebste Elisabeth."

Darcy dachte daran sie noch einmal zu küssen trotz der Tatsache, dass der Anstand dies eigentlich verbot, aber just in diesem Moment, kamen Jane und Charles ins Zimmer, die sich schon gewundert hatten, wo die Taufpaten ihres Kindes stecken konnten. Charles konnte seiner Freude nicht schnell genug Ausdruck geben, um platzte sofort los: „Na, endlich habt ihr auch zueinander gefunden. Es wurde ja auch Zeit! Oh, wie freue ich mich für euch!" Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber Jane warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu und sagte dann: „Naja, schöner wäre es noch, wenn ihr wieder reinkommen und euch dazu herablassen würdet, unsere Gäste zu begrüßen." Ihre Worte hatten vielleicht vorwurfsvoll klingen sollen, aber das freundliche Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht machte alle Zurechtweisung zunichte.

Trotzdem trennten sich Darcy und Lizzie zunächst einmal voneinander, denn Jane ging wieder mit Lizzie in den Salon, während Darcy und Charles noch ein paar Minuten warten sollten, bevor sie zurück in die Gesellschaft kämen. Aber dennoch schafften es die beiden, während sie gemeinsam noch die letzten Gäste begrüßten, sich ab und zu einen verstohlenen Blick zuzuwerfen oder sich ganz zufällig zu berühren ohne jedoch den leisesten Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, dass sie ein Paar waren.

Und als am Abend und am nächsten Morgen die Familie der Bennets, Darcys Schwester und auch Bingleys Verwandtschaft nach und nach eingeweiht wurde, waren alle sehr überrascht, bis natürlich auf Charles und Jane, die sich einen wissenden Blick zuwarfen. Aber auch Georgiana überraschte die Verlobung ihres Bruders mit Miss Bennet nicht vollständig, denn schließlich hatte sie das komische Verhalten ihres Bruders während ihres gemeinsamen Gesprächs über Miss Bennet noch nicht vergessen. Sie erwähnte nicht, dass sie ähnliches bereits vermutet hatte und drückte nur ihre ehrliche Freude über ihre neue Schwester gegenüber ihrem Bruder aus.

Insgesamt sorgte diese Verlobung allgemein für Freude: Charles und Jane waren froh, dass das Hin-und-Her zwischen Darcy und Lizzie endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte, Georgiana freute sich über das Glück ihres Bruders und über ihre neue Schwester und Mrs. Bennet war begeistert über das Ansehen und Vermögen von Lizzies Verlobten (Zehntausend im Jahr!). Nur Miss Bingley beklagte dieses freudige Ereignis und sie konnte nicht umhin sich immer wieder über ihre Bemerkung bei der Taufe zu ärgern. Aber wer wird angesichts dieser Ereignisse schon an das Unglück einer Miss Bingley denken?

Darcy und Lizzie dachten jedenfalls nicht daran und waren einfach glücklich, dass sie nach so langer Zeit endlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Nach einer Verlobungszeit, die so kurz wie möglich gehalten war, heirateten sie und lebten daraufhin glücklich auf Pemberley.

**Ende**


End file.
